The Black Parade
by anaticulapraecantrix
Summary: AU Post 6th Year. Harry leads Dumbledore's Army in the battle against Voldemort. The search for the Horcruxes has become harder. Harry is forced to balance the time fighting on the battlefield with time spent with Ginny. But there is a secret untold.
1. The End

**AN:** Hey readers, long time no see. I just wanted to leave a quick note before you start reading this story. It will _not_ be in order! I have decided, since the story was inspired by listening to My Chemical Romance's The Black Parade repeatedly while going to and from college that I'd preserve the order in which the songs are listed on the album. Will it be confusing? I hope not, I tried my best to leave clues throughout the chapters to help you with pinpointing where it lies chronologically.

I hope you all enjoy reading this, as much as I enjoyed writing it.

As per usual, Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. Lyrics from The Black Parade belong to My Chemical Romance.

* * *

**The Black Parade**

**Track 01 – The End**

* * *

_Now come one come all to this tragic affair_

The air was stifling on the mid-July date. The sun was up high in the air as hundreds began filing through the narrow cemetery gates. Low murmurs filled in the silent void. Most were openly sobbing. Others kept their faces stoic. The crowd parted as a new group made they way into the cemetery, heading toward the platform poised in front of the seats.

_Wipe off that makeup, what's in is despair  
__So throw on the black dress, mix in with the lot  
__You might wake up and notice you're someone you're not_

Ron Weasley supported his sister as they made their way down the aisle. Trails of blackened mascara slipped down her face. Ron's face was impassive. He looked straight ahead, his eyes remained unmoving. The reporters would later write of how he was the rock for the community to hold on to during these heartbreaking times; a brave leader in this time of confusion. Hermione walked along side him, her eyes were red, but no tears fell. Six walked before them supporting the casket. All wore black cloaks with small patches on the arms. It matched the one on Ron's arm.

_If you look in the mirror and don't like what you see_

The photographers turned and great plumes of colored smoke hovered in the air. A weak wind pushed them off the mourning crowd before they disappeared entirely.

The sea of black slowly reformed as they passed by.

_You can find out firsthand what it's like to be me_

The trio had finally reached the front row. The six had placed the coffin in its place and found their seats. Ron eased his sister into a chair next to their mother. Hermione sat beside her, clutching Ginny's hand. He turned, straightening his shoulders, and stepped up to the dais that was beside the coffin.

The other guests found their seats and waited for the eulogy to begin. The cameras went down, the quills were poised.

_So gather 'round piggies and kiss this goodbye  
__I'd encourage your smiles I'll expect you won't cry_

Ron cleared his throat and looked out to the crowd. "Thank you all for joining us here in this time of mourning when it should have been a time of great celebration. After six years since the return of You-Know-Who was acknowledged by the Ministry, the war is finally over. But in this victory there is also tragedy. We have lost many family members, friends, neighbors, coworkers, and now our greatest hero." Ron paused, allowing for several in the crowd to reach for their handkerchiefs.

_Another contusion, my funeral jag  
__Here's my resignation, I'll serve it in drag_

A lone figure stood on the small hillock besides a tree. A gust blew the hems of their robe. The dark hood was drawn up covering their face. Today was not a day they wanted to be disturbed; especially by this crowd.

Ron had opened his mouth to speak once more. The lone figure tilted their head to listen better. This was going to be good.

_You've got front row seats to the penitence ball_

"Harry was my best mate and my comrade in arms in the fight against You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters. He knew all his life it was going to be him against You-Know-Who and he accepted his destiny to help protect all his friends. He understood the sacrifices that he had to make even when we couldn't understand his reasoning. But I never thought the sacrifice would mean him. He was willing to put so much into this fight to save everyone else, regardless of the cost to himself." Ron stopped once more, inhaling deeply. "Harry had gained his courage from his father, who stood up alone against You-Know-Who to allow his wife and child a chance for freedom, and he gained his selflessness from his mother, who sacrificed her life so he could live. Harry gave his life so we could live in peace." Ron paused rubbing his eyes, for effect.

Ginny was sobbing in the front row.

Regaining his composure, Ron continued, "In the recent years, we used to talk about what we were going to do after the war. I always thought he'd get into politics to help rebuild our society."

_When I grow up I want to be nothing at all!_

"But he said he'd done more than his fair share of trying to fix politics. Instead, he was going to play Qudditch with England's national team and lead us to victory at the next Qudditch Cup."

The crowd was able to release a few chuckles. They faded.

_I said yeah, yeah!  
__I said yeah, yeah!_

"He was like a brother to me. I'm going to miss him so much." He paused again, allowing the mood to settle back down to its state of mourning. "But, as the new leader of Dumbledore's Army, I know our work is not finished. Harry's sacrifice cannot be in vain. I vow to root out the remaining Death Eaters and bring them to justice and finish Harry's work!"

Many in the crowd stood up and cheered. Ron turned his head slightly, allowing a photographer to get an opportune shot.

He continued, "Let us all say our final goodbyes to Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, and the one who finally killed the epitome of evil." He walked out from behind the podium and went to his sister, who threw her arms around him.

_C'mon C'mon C'mon I said_

He started walking her toward the coffin. A bouquet of roses had appeared in her hands. She was shaking her head and burying it in his cloak.

_Save me!_

When they reached it, she lifted her head to gaze at the large ornate coffin. "No – no… not my Harry…" The roses fell to the ground. She tore away from her brother and threw herself on the coffin, screaming, "He's not dead! You can't take my love away from me!"

_Get me the hell out of here_

The photographers were having a field day as Ron tried to gently remove his sister from the casket. "Please Ginny, he's gone. There's nothing you can do." He attempted to steer her away.

_Save me!_

"No… Harry! Come back to me, my love. Don't leave me here alone. Harry!"

_Too young to die and my dear_

Hermione clutched her shoulder and bent down to soothe her friend. "Ginny, he's gone and you're making it harder for yourself. Come along Gin."

_You can't!_

"Harry… Don't leave me!" she sobbed once more before sinking to the floor. Her black dress lay spread about her. "I'm sorry," she whispered, barely audible to those around her.

_If you can hear me just walk away and_

The cloaked figure watched the scene with dismay. He turned on his heel and Disapparated with a 'Pop.'

Ron and Hermione both picked up Ginny, who had fainted, and carried her off the stage, seeking comfort in the shade.

A faint wind crept in, blowing a few petals away from the crushed bouquet.

_Take me!_

* * *

Anaticulapraecantrix, 2008


	2. Dead!

**AN: **Please review! Thanks. :)

**The Black Parade**

**Track 02 – Dead!**

* * *

_Yeah!_

The echoes of battles rang loud in the cavernous battleground. Harry ran past the figures that were already engaged in duels. He had his sights set on one goal. They already had all their orders. There was nothing more he could tell them.

_And if your heart stops beating_

The pain potion was wearing off. Harry was beginning to feel it but adrenaline was helping his mind ignore the pangs. He had hoped it would last. There wasn't much time left.

In the distance, he thought he saw a flash of red hair. He couldn't stop now; she had made her choice. He had made his.

Harry was going to do it alone.

_I'll be here wondering_

He watched the object of his pursuit run down a tunnel and quickly followed. The hard stone beneath his feet gave way to sand. The gloominess that had filled the large room before was replaced with a bright sun casting down an eerie orange glow. An ancient arena stood before him, encircling him and his prey. Crumbling stone pillars lay throughout the field. Some had fallen to the ground already, returning to what they use to be.

_Did you get what you deserve?_

"Welcome Harry to the Hallows. It seems fitting that your final battle would take place at such a prestigious location. In times long ago, warlords would come here to duel and whoever was the victor would either choose to seize his opponent's clan or execute them all. I think I would definitely choose the latter."

_The ending of your life_

"You're wrong Voldemort; this ends here today. The war will be over –"

"I'd like to see you try Potter. No one can defeat an immortal. You, on the other hand, don't have much time left, I'm sad to say."

_And if you get to heaven  
__I'll be here waiting, babe_

"I'd follow you to the very ends of the earth before I would allow you to claim a victory. It's over Tom."

Voldemort's eyebrow twitched. "Then let's start." He bowed, the red serpentine eyes never left the man in front of him.

_Did you get what you deserve?_

Harry stepped into the ring, his head tall and his shoulders straight. If it were to end now, Harry wanted to go out like his father. All around the two, the seats began filling with ghostly apparitions. There were waiting in bloodlust for the battle to begin.

He bowed in return, bracing himself. Harry was ready.

_The end, and if your life won't wait_

He had barely recovered from his bow when Voldemort fired off the green curse in his direction. He dove out of the way and shot back a powerful spell. Harry needed to incapacitate the Dark Lord. That was the plan.

_Then your heart can't take this_

He hit the sand hard and quickly rolled, narrowly missing a second spell. He scrambled to his feet. Harry threw back another spell and the ground beneath Voldemort's feet snaked up his legs, hardening as it continued to rise. Harry quickly sent off the full body bind charm when in a whirl of his cloak, the Dark Lord had vanished.

_Have you heard the news that you're dead?  
__No one ever had much nice to say_

Harry spun around, trying to find him. The arena was empty. "Are you too much of a coward to face me?" He turned around once more, his wand ready. "Where are you?" he bellowed.

_I think they never liked you anyway_

A whisper blew past him. "Would they really miss you Potter?"

Harry spun, attempting to place where the voice came from. He backed up against a pillar.

_Oh take me from the hospital bed_

"You were never anything more than an object to them. Something for them to jerk around." The voice rang in his right ear.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled turning sharply. The red curse hit a pillar.

A high pitched laughter filled the arena.

_Wouldn't it be grand? It ain't exactly what you planned._

A bludgeoning spell hit him across the face. He fell to the ground, the blood staining the sand beneath him. Voldemort jumped down from the pillar above. He landed gracefully on his feet. He walked toward the fallen opponent, a cruel smile danced on his lips.

_And wouldn't it be great if we were dead._

"Crucio." Harry's cries of anguish filled in the void of silence. Voldemort kicked the wand away from the outreaching hand.

_Ohh dead._

The curse was lifted. Harry panted, his chest heaving. Every nerve in his body was still tingling. He coughed and blood trickled down his chin, mingling with the blood from his head wound.

_Tongue-tied and oh so squeamish_

"Well Potter, I'm afraid to say this is the end of you. I am still surprised you're even alive after – how long has it been?"

"Five years," Harry wheezed.

"Yes it was five years ago wasn't it? Time has really flown by." He knelt down by the still immobile Harry. "I am really going to miss this between us. After I destroy you, there'll be no one left to stop me. Evil will have finally trumpeted over love." He stood up once again and pointed his wand. "Goodbye Harry."

_You never fell in love_

Harry lunged for his wand and swept it in front of him. Voldemort was caught off guard and he was thrown across the arena, coming to a stop as he crashed into a pillar.

_Did you get what you deserve?_

Harry raced across the sands, the unevenness of it slowing him down. The pain in his leg was becoming an annoyance. He pulled the rest of the pillar atop of the Dark Lord. A cloud of dust formed.

From the sand, a figure arose. Harry silently attempted to disarm him. The spell was ricocheted back to him. Harry quickly erected a shield charm to absorb it.

"When did you get so feisty? I had heard you had sworn off violence for the bottle."

_The ending of your life_

"Evil will never defeat love. You saw it when my mother sacrificed her life for my own and she conquered you. You were torn from your body."

"Be sure to give her my thanks for that protection when you go to meet her."

_And if you get to heaven_

"You never had that love from your mother. She chose death for her own selfish reasons rather than raise you. My mother had one option."

_I'll be here waiting, babe_

"My mother was torn mad by my worthless Muggle father –"

"Your mother rather had him than you!"

The spell that nearly hit Harry turned the pillar behind him into dust. Harry grinned, he was warmed up.

_Did you get what you deserve?_

The two engaged in a vicious battle. Spells, curses, and jinxes were tossed back and forth so quickly it would've been hard for any living spectators to keep track of which one belonged to which. The arena took the brunt of the damage as parts of the very stadium erupted. The duelers were not left unscathed though.

_The end, and if your life won't wait_

Harry formed a physical shield charm as a stream of fire blew over him. He spat out some more blood. It was really starting to affect him now. Five years indeed. Creating a cyclone of water to quench the last of the fire, Harry surveyed the Dark Lord.

He quickly Apparated and Disapparated in succession, moving around the field so fast, Voldemort was unable to lock a spell on him.

He appeared before Voldemort, and momentarily pocketing his wand, punched the shocked lord.

_Then your heart can't take this_

Voldemort fell to the sands. His wand bounced twice before it stopped. Harry whipped his wand out dragging the Dark Lord across the sand once more. Voldemort managed to whisper a wandless tripping jinx as Harry went for the other wand.

Harry landed flat on his back, the wind knocked out of him. He rolled back over and crawled over to the fallen wand. Voldemort had already recovered and had Disapparated once again. He reappeared before his wand and snatched it before Harry was able to summon it the last few inches.

_Have you heard the news that you're dead?_

Harry flipped backward as Voldemort sent another green curse his way.

Both wizards stood staring at each other, both panting. Their wands were raised part way.

Harry switched his wand to his left hand; he pulled a collapsible cane from within his robes. With a jerk, it extended and smoothed out. He flipped it up and it dissolved into a sword. His wand was tucked away. He gripped the sword with both hands and brought it up. The ruby in the hilt gleamed in the faux sunlight.

_No one ever had much nice to say_

Voldemort grinned, conjuring up his own sword. His wand was also put away.

The two engaged in a close combat sword fight. They parried and jabbed as they danced across the arena.

_I think they never liked you anyway_

The sound of metal clashing against metal rang out in the Hallows. The two became wisps of black as their fighting intensified. The sand rose in small clouds at their feet creating the illusion that they were gliding through the air.

_Oh take me from the hospital bed_

Harry reeled back as the blade sliced through skin. He shook it off and attacked more aggressively. He began driving Voldemort back toward the wall of the arena.

_Wouldn't it be grand to take a pistol by the hand?_

The two blades became deadlock. They had two options. If either of them moved, the other would have the perfect strike. If they both pressed on, neither would survive.

_And wouldn't it be great if we were dead._

Harry, however, found a third option. He kicked out, hitting the Dark Lord in the chest. Voldemort stumbled back and Harry lashed out with his sword.

_And in my honest observation  
__During this operation_

He continued pushing back once again. The wall was getting nearer.

_Found a complication in your heart_

Harry felt as if was fighting more than one Voldemort as fatigue aimed to settle in. It also didn't help that he could see two Voldemorts in front of him.

_So long, 'Cause now you've got_

He knew he couldn't last much longer; the wall had to be close enough.

Harry ducked under the incoming blow and jabbed the hilt of his blade into Voldemort's chin. It was enough to force the Dark Lord to drop his sword.

_Maybe just two weeks to live_

Harry slid his wand from his left sleeve and yelled, "Expelliarmus!"

Voldemort hit the wall with such force that several bricks behind him cracked. A second spell had already been sent behind the first. Large straps poured out from the rock and held him against the stone.

_Is that the most the both of you can give?_

Voldemort once again laughed. "Is this really it Potter?" He pulled at the bindings, but found they wouldn't move. He stared at Harry, who began approaching him still holding Gryffindor's Sword in his right hand and his wand in the left.

_One, two, one two three four!_

"What are you going to do – run me through with a sword?"

_Well come on,_

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm going to do." With a swift movement, he had plunged the silver blade into the heart of the Dark Lord. He stumbled backwards, his injuries rapidly catching up to him as was the curse. A pain exploded in his scar.

_Oh motherfucker,_

Voldemort's laughter filled his ears as his knees hit the sand. "Potter you truly are naïve. I thought dear Dumbledore had told you all about my Horcruxes. You cannot defeat me until they've all been destroyed. You haven't…"

_If life ain't just a joke_

Harry managed a chuckle as he raised his blood stained hand and twiddled his fingers.

Voldemort paused, the mirth that lay in his eyes halted. He looked down to see blood seep from the mortal wound.

_Then why are we laughing?_

He began laughing again, the echoes sending shivers down Harry's spine. Harry starting wheezing again as he coughed up more blood. He used his hands to stop himself form falling face first into the sand.

_If life ain't just a joke_

He hadn't broken the curse. It was going to take him.

Voldemort paused in his laughter to analyze the suffering man before him.

_Then why are we laughing?_

"You not discovering the counter curse is the best treat Potter." He began laughing once more. The front of his robes was saturated in blood.

_If life ain't just a joke_

"Your death is mine," Harry croaked out.

It hurt so much.

_Then why are we laughing?_

Voldemort's laughter continued to ring in his ears. It would be the last thing he heard before he died. It was the last thing his mother heard before she died.

_If like ain't just a joke_

Voldemort sputtered and seized. He fell limp against the constraints. His red eyes remained unmoving.

_Then why am I dead?_

Harry coughed once more. His arms gave out and he fell to the sand.

_DEAD!_

* * *

- Anaticulapraecantrix, 2008


	3. This is How I Disappear

**AN:** Please, some reviews, even if they're horrible? I'd just like some feedback.

* * *

**The Black Parade**

**Track 03 – This is How I Disappear**

* * *

_GO!_

"This way," Harry whispered, grabbing the hand of Ginny Weasley. He pulled her behind a tapestry that was in fact a secret pathway. In some event, it had been blocked off. They were stuck.

_To un-explain the unforgivable,_

Ginny was wide-eyed and panting slightly. As heavy footsteps pounded on the stones, she gripped Harry's hand harder. He motioned for her to stay quiet and pulled her behind him. His wand waited with anticipation.

"Where'd the bloody kids go?"

"It'll be yer fault too; he said to kill all the kids 'ere."

_Drain all the blood and give the kids a show._

Before Harry had to the chance to aim his wand, Ginny flew out behind him and had sent her famous Bat-Bogey Curse at the two Death Eaters. As they flailed around the corridor as flapping things attacked them, Ginny quickly stunned them before they just started shooting spells every which way.

Glancing at the two downed Death Eaters, Harry said, "That was amazing."

She flashed a smile at him. "Well, I did have a great teacher…"

Hearing more shouts coming from down the stairwell, Harry grabbed her hand again and both began running down the hall.

_By streetlight this dark night,_

The torches lining the hall were illuminated, casting dark shadows in every corner. Harry had to watch himself before blowing up a suit of armor. Only the soft echoes of their footsteps could be heard, the largest battle below them didn't penetrate the thick stone floors.

_A séance down below._

Harry stopped in front of a doorway. Pulling a bag from within his robes, he thrust it toward Ginny, "Here take this; it's the last of the Floo Powder. There should be a fireplace in there, go to Grimmauld Place. It's safe."

The bag hung in the middle of them. Ginny made no movement to take it; she shook her head.

Exasperated, Harry took a step closer. "Ginny please, you need to go. I'm going to rejoin the rest of the Order down below. I need to know you're safe and away from this."

_There're things that I have done,_

"No, Harry. I'm staying with you. I want to fight!"

"Ginny, please. You're not seventeen yet –"

"You weren't either when you started. Since when did you start talking like the rest of the Order?" She placed her hands on her hips. "I'm not leaving."

Harry sighed, "This isn't like the Ministry or last year where there were only a handful of Death Eaters – this is the army. They think this is a sport. There are things I have to do –"

"Harry I just saw a quarter of my house be murdered, my school is under attack – you trained us for this, this war has been here, I'm ready to join the fight."

"I promised your mother I'd get you back to headquarters –"

_You never should ever know!_

"I want to be by your side. I want to fight with you. I'm not scared." It was Harry's turn to shake his head but Ginny pressed on. "I'm not going to sit sidelined during this war because you don't want to worry about me when you're fighting. Well, I don't want to have to sit around worrying about you either; I'd rather be right behind you, blocking any cheap shot at your back. I want to be with you."

Abandoning the sack, Harry went up to Ginny and kissed her.

_And without you is how I disappear,_

Time once again stood still. They were lost in each other, forgetting the situation that they were in. Harry pushed away the thoughts he had at Dumbledore's funeral and over the summer, the thoughts of ending the budding relationship with Ginny. She'll be in danger whether or not she was his girlfriend. He'd rather have the opportunity to spend the time away from the war with her.

_And live my life alone forever now._

They broke apart and Harry grabbed her hand. "Let's go." She nodded and they continued downstairs to where the large assault on Hogwarts was taking place.

As they neared the final flight of stairs, Harry squeezed her hand. "Stay with me," he murmured before releasing it.

_And live my life alone forever now._

She nodded and followed him into the battleground keeping as close she could under the circumstances.

The corridor leading to the Great Hall was in ruins. The great stone walls were crumbling under the impact of heavy spells and curses. As soon as they entered, a curse sped toward them. Harry erected a shield charm instantly while Ginny spent a damaging spell back toward the assailant.

They moved as one unit, seeming as if they were reading each other's minds. Back and forth they exchanged jinxes with the opposing party. Several Death Eaters fell immobile on the grounds. They fought to ailing allies attempting to regroup after the sudden attack on Hogwarts. They pressed on until a roaring fire began to spread throughout the castle.

They both would've stayed until the end, by each other's side, and battled the last Death Eater standing. As the walls around them began crumbling, Remus Lupin grabbed both of them as he activated a Port Key back to Grimmauld Place.

_And without you is how I disappear,  
__And live my life alone forever now._

* * *

The grass beneath their feet crunched in the early morning frost. Their breaths hung around midair before evaporating. Tiny wisps of smoke were rising from the chimneys around them.

Two gloved hands were intertwined as they walked toward their destination.

The rusted gate squeaked at Harry unlatched it and swung it open. He held it open for Ginny. It closed behind them.

_Who walks among the famous living dead,_

They walked together up a small hill to the purpose of their trip. Harry paused before reaching the top. "I don't know if I can do this."

Ginny said nothing only offering a comforting squeeze. This was Harry's thing he needed to go through with. She just offered the push to get him here.

Harry exhaled, watching his breath swirl before him. Finally he took the final steps and came to the two tombstones. Beyond them lay the remains of the last house he shared with his parents. A tear slid down his cheek.

He released Ginny's hand.

_Drowns all the boys and girls inside your bed._

He laid down the bouquet of lilies he held on his mother's grave. With shaking fingers, he reached out and touched the marble, momentarily resting them on it. The tears were beginning to fall steadily.

He turned and did the same to his father's.

He took a few steps back and slid to the ground.

"Hey Mum, Dad. I – er – I miss both of you so much." He took a shaky breath in. "I had to come see you before – before I get really involved in the war. I hoped that by coming here I could… that I could gain some of the courage both you had when you faced Voldemort. I'm scared." He paused rubbing his nose on the sleeve of his jacket. "I'm scared of failing."

_And if you could talk to me,  
__Tell me if it's so,_

He sat there silently for a few minutes, listening to everything around him. A breeze filtered past. It ruffled Harry's unruly hair and left a bit of warmth on his cheek. It all began to make a little more sense.

He rubbed his eyes and a small smile crept onto his face. He turned to Ginny and patted the ground next to him. She sat down next to him and he retook her hand in his.

_That all the good girls go to heaven._

"Mum, Dad, this is Ginny. She is an amazing girl. You should see her in a duel; she gives even the fiercest Death Eaters a rough time." Harry turned to her and smiled.

She returned it and leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulders. "You should be proud of your son and all that he has accomplished. You taught him right." She had her own tears.

Harry kissed her forehead and the both of them sat there on the hill. Neither spoke for a few minutes. Harry was taking everything in.

Harry finally spoke, "I think she's the one."

_Well, heaven knows_

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry and they sat there for several hours taking a break from the war they were forced into. They were making the most out of the precious time they could attain.

_That without you is how I disappear,_

They finally got up. Harry approached the graves one last time. "I love you both very much. Take care of Sirius. We'll all be reunited one day."

He retreated and took Ginny's hand again. Together they walked back down the dirt path.

_And live my life alone forever now._

* * *

"Harry!" a voice rang out in the din of the battlefield.

Harry stunned the looming Death Eater and turned to see Tonks come running toward him. Scratches lined her face and she was sporting a bruised lip.

"Harry, a retreat order has been placed. You need to get out of here. In about ten minutes the Ministry is erecting an anti-Apparation barrier. They've already sealed Diagon Alley from the Muggle world."

Both Harry and her dove out of the way as the building behind them exploded into rumble. Harry shielded her as debris came toppling their way. He pulled her up.

_And without you is how I disappear,_

"Have you seen Ginny?" he asked urgently.

Tonks shook her head. "I'm sure someone else gave her the message. But you need to leave Harry. You still have your Portkey?"

Harry absentmindedly nodded, looking out into the debris ridden shopping center. Eyes were searching the frantic duelers for one he recognized.

"You have ten minutes Harry and then they are going to seal this place." Tonks patted him on the shoulder and ran off, firing spells at the Death Eaters in the distance.

A high-pitched scream jerked his attention back into action. He ran off in that direction, wand at the ready.

Diagon Alley was nearly unrecognizable. Most of the buildings had been set on fire. The bodies of unfortunate shoppers lay here and there, caught in the crossfire. The Death Eaters had swept the area finding the ones that had taken refuge in the shops. The former pristine white of Gringotts was beginning to turn a murky brown from the ash. A few pillars had been knocked off, making it appear even more crooked than usual.

_And live my life alone forever now._

Then Harry saw a flash of red hair; she was engaged in a duel with Bellatrix Lestrange, who had lost her mask at some point during the raid. He sprinted as fast as he could over the uneven cobblestones underneath his feet. She wouldn't take away someone else he cared about.

_Can you hear me cry out to you?_

He was getting nearer. Ginny went down in a spray of blood. He heard the insane cackle of Bellatrix.

"Ginny!" he yelled as her body made contact with the paved path.

Bellatrix's eyes made contact with his. A cruel smile stretched across her face. She pointed her wand at Ginny, starting her spell, "Avada…"

_Words I thought I'd choke on figure out._

"Crucio!" Harry bellowed, anger fueling his actions. The spell fired off toward Bellatrix before she had managed to speak the first syllable of the second part of the Killing Curse. It slammed into her.

She fell to the ground, shrieking in agony. Her wand rolled away from her convulsing arms. He summoned it to him; when it flew into his open hand, he immediately snapped it in half. The curse faltered, and Bellatrix shakily got to her feet, she wasn't laughing any more. Her dark eyes stared into Harry before she ran off. Harry was left wheezing from the exertion of the spell, he couldn't summon the energy to fire another spell at her. But he couldn't let her escape, not again.

Harry was about to follow her when a whisper arose, "Harry."

He immediately was by her side. He held her hand. She had lost some blood and there was a large cut on her upper chest. Harry didn't dare attempt any type of healing spell. He glanced up, looking for any sign of Bellatrix before turning his attention back to Ginny.

_I'm really not so with you anymore._

"I'm sorry I didn't stay with you. I was so worried." He helped her sit up. He coughed; a trickle of blood ran down his chin.

"You used an Unforgivable."

The admission of it held heavily between the two.

Harry looked away. "We need to leave; Tonks said the Ministry is holing this place up." He tucked his arm underneath hers and lifted her to her feet.

"We're under strict orders not to use them."

_I'm just a ghost,_

A flash of light instinctively made Harry put up a shield charm. It ricocheted off hitting the nearby building. Out of the smoke came the form of Bellatrix.

"Has widdle baby Potter finally grown a pair? Does he think he can play with the big boys now?" She twirled the commandeered wand in her fingers. "And he even has a pretty little nit."

_So I can't hurt you anymore,_

Harry leaned Ginny against a pole and released her.

"Harry…"

He ignored her and stepped closer to the other witch. She was the one who had caused so much hurt in his life, who had taken his godfather away from him.

"Oooh," she continued to taunt, "you can't hurt a lady Potter, that would be so unlike a brave knight."

"That's funny; I don't see one before me." Harry clenched his wand tight. He coughed once more.

_So I can't hurt you anymore._

Bellatrix sneered at him. Her eyes momentarily flickered to Ginny before returning to him. "Say hello to my dear cousin Sirius," she growled. She pointed the wand toward Harry. Just as she was casting the spell, she twisted her wand. The green spell shot off toward Ginny.

Harry anticipated her trick and sent one of his own to bounce off it, misdirecting the original spell. Another spell was quickly muttered. Bellatrix's spell hit the ground.

_And now, you wanna see how far down I can sink?_

She looked at him shocked. It hadn't fully registered when Harry had fired off his own green curse.

It hit her squarely on the chest. She began to fall back, her mouth shaped as an O.

_Let me go, fuck!_

She hit the ground, unmoving. She was dead.

Harry recoiled as if he was hit. He stumbled back, coughing more viciously than before. He spat out some blood.

Dainty steps approached him; he turned his head to see Ginny approaching him cautiously. Her face was pallid; the blood was still seeping through her robes. Harry fully turned and saw it; she held fear in her eyes.

_So, you can, well now so, you can  
__I'm so far away from you.  
__Well now so, you can._

He held out his hand to her; a gesture that would determine the future. She reluctantly took it and she collapsed into him. She released it in order to wrap her arms around him. She pulled back, her hand once again in his.

"You saved my life."

Harry just offered her a thin smile. He leaned in and whispered, "And you are mine."

He pulled out the Portkey and handed it to Ginny. He tapped it once and pocketed his wand. As soon as he touched it, they vanished from the war zone in a 'pop.'

_And without you is how I disappear,  
__And without you is how I disappear,  
__Forever, forever now!_

* * *

- Anaticulapracecantrix, 2008

* * *


	4. The Sharpest Lives

**AN:** I bring you now to the track that first inspired this story.

As always, please review.

**The Black Parade**

**Track 04 – The Sharpest Lives**

* * *

_Well it rains and it pours  
__When you're out on your own_

Brushing the hair from his face, Severus Snape entered his kitchen. He pulled out a large mug while tapping the kettle with his wand. Severus tossed a tea bag into the ceramic mug. He poured the steaming water in and glanced out the window. He could barely see past his gate as the rain was so thick.

He rubbed the spot on his arm where the Dark Mark lay. That is what had woken him up so early this morning. 'Is it even morning yet?' he mused as he glanced out the window again unable to determine the time. His attention returned to the tattoo on his arm. The sharp burn had alerted him to a meeting, but it was not nearly strong enough to let him know he was invited to this conference. Not that he minded.

He grabbed the cup and entered his sitting room, flipping on the light. A groan made him reach for his wand.

_If I crash on the couch  
__Can I sleep in my clothes?_

"Too bloody brigh'," a voice warbled on the couch. A large glass bottle rolled on the floor as the lump struggled to hide from the piercing intrusion. Severus recognized the voice at once.

"Potter?" He hadn't been this close to the boy since the incident at the North Tower; that was over three years ago. He had received a letter from Potter two years earlier saying he understood what Albus had made him do; what that ring had done to Dumbledore already. They had corresponded when needed; Snape passed on what he could to the new leader.

Returning from his thoughts, Snape hissed, "Are you suicidal Potter? What makes you think you can come to my house in the middle of the night? Which, I may remind you, is very often a cross road for Death Eaters?" Without getting a coherent response, Severus stepped closer.

_'Cause I've spent the night dancing  
__I'm drunk, I suppose_

Severus analyzed the object that was now spilling small amounts of amber liquid onto his rug. "Is that my prized bottle of Firewhiskey? Potter, you have better explain yourself!" Snape growled as he waved his wand, enlisting the help of every lamp in the room.

"Sev-rus sit's too brigh' … I was sleepin…'"

The tea cup abandoned on a side table, Severus glided across the room to the couch. Gripping a handful of robe, he yanked the minor to his feet. "What are you doing here?" he hissed.

_If it looks like I'm laughing  
__I'm really just asking to leave_

Harry swayed on his feet before falling back on the cushions. Severus didn't bother trying to pull him up again. Harry smirked as his head lolled to the side. "Sit's funny, I just wanted ter ask for…" he paused as he repeatedly tried to reach for another bottle next to him. The ability to grasp the bottle was eluding him.

Severus went to grab it from him, when he noticed the blood staining Harry's hand. "Potter you're bleeding!"

_This alone, you're in time for the show_

The smirk left Harry's face. His face turned dark. His eyes become more focused. "Not mine."

"What do mean not yours? Whose is it then and why are you covered in it?" The dark red liquid was coating much of Harry's black robes. Severus noticed some had flaked off on his hand when he had grabbed the robes.

Harry stood up, staggering a bit, before pushing past Severus. He ran a shaky hand through his hair. "It's not mine. Not my blood. Cold."

_You're the one that I need_

"If it's not yours, then whose is it?" he repeated. Gathering no response, Severus let out a frustrated sigh. "Potter, you need to leave. A Death Eater can come through my fireplace any moment and you'll be dead. How will I be able to explain to the Dark Lord that Potter was in my home and I didn't bring him in?"

_I'm the one that you loathe_

"S'not my blood," Harry murmured again, falling back a few steps. "I couldn't save… spose to be secret… they knew… were there… it's cold…" A sob was choked back.

_You can watch me corrode like a beast in repose_

"Potter, you need to leave. There's a meeting tonight and I don't know if anyone will show up here."

_'Cause I love all the poison  
__Away with the boys in the band_

Harry had limped across the room toward the bottle on the ground. His bad knee gave out and he fell to the ground. He reached out and grasped the bottle bringing it close. It was almost empty but he brought the lip of the amber bottle to his own and drank the memories away. The tears that he had been holding back were starting to flow down his cheeks.

The bottle rolled from his hand.

_I've really been on a bender and it shows_

"I can't do this anymore."

Severus once again approached Harry. The stench of alcohol was more apparent only slightly masking the smell of blood. He looked nothing like the _Daily Prophet_ portrayed him now. Severus saw a child, lost and without any direction; pushed too hard too soon. There were a few wrinkles tucked in the corner of his eyes, his cheeks were hollowed out, and dark circles outlined his previously vibrant green eyes. Her eyes.

"Potter you need to leave. I'll send you an owl later in the week. Go back to your girlfriend."

Harry snorted. The moment of sobriety was lost. Harry turned his gaze from Snape's. He stared out in front of him, not noticing the world. Another tear slid down his face.

"Potter –"

"I jus' thought you'd…" Harry Apparated before finishing his sentence.

Severus picked up his lukewarm tea from the side table and sat down in the space previously occupied by Harry. He picked up the bottle left on the couch and poured the remainder in his tea.

* * *

_So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?_

Harry limped through the hallway. For the first time in a while, the pain in his head was not related to the scar on his forehead. He leaned against a table, giving his knee a break.

It had all gone wrong.

A set of footsteps heading toward him made him tense. His hand was inching toward his wand when the figure turned the corner.

"Harry, where have you been?"

_Give me a shot to remember_

Ginny Weasley approached him. "Is that alcohol I smell?" She exhaled loudly. "We've had half the D.A. and just about all of the Order out looking for you, and you've been wasting away in some bar? We thought You-Know-Who had gotten you!"

"Not so loud…"

_And you can take all the pain away from me_

She went an octave higher. "You've been missing for over six hours Harry! You can't pull this stint when you're the only one who can defeat You-Know-Who. What were you thinking? What if the _Prophet_ got wind of this? They could tarnish your image to the public. If they think you're off the handle, there won't be a united front. We could lose this war." Gaining no response, she walked closer.

_A kiss and I will surrender_

"Look Harry, we're all taking the loss of…"

"Don't. Don't say his name."

Her eyes blazed. "And why not Harry? He was your friend. He gave his life for your cause and you don't want to talk about him?"

"Please Ginny, I want to go to bed."

"_You're_ tired? And what about everyone else who has been looking for you? Ron told me you just Disapparated after it happened. Just upped and left a carnage of bodies behind. I thought this was a secret mission: you said the Death Eater strength was minimal. That's why you went in with so few men."

Leaning fully against the table, Harry buried his face in his hands. The moments from the night were no longer being ignored by the strong alcohol. He inhaled deeply, trying to keep composed in front of Ginny. _He was your friend_.

Everything had gone wrong.

_The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead_

"You've been getting bolder and bolder with every new mission you take. You take too many risks Harry. The _Prophet_ is starting to take notice. The D.A. has been losing numbers; the injury rate is too high. You've been pissing off a lot of people. This war has been going on for five years already and you still haven't made a move toward attacking You-Know-Who. The people are looking to you as the Chosen One."

_A light to burn all the empires  
__So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be_

Harry finally spoke, "I never chose to be; I didn't want this thrust upon me. I'd trade all of this in if I could have my parents back and this stupid scar off my forehead." He kneaded his forehead, willing the building thunderstorm in his head away. "But if it wasn't me in charge, who else would do it? Who else wants to lead a fight against Voldemort? I wanted to do this alone, without anyone's help. I didn't want to risk anyone else's life on my behalf. I made the choice to restart the D.A. to give the people hope." He paused, still trying to gather himself. "I realized that finding the Horcruxes isn't as easy as walking through Voldemort's memories or reading textbooks. I couldn't find them with just Ron and Hermione by my side. I push the D.A. as hard as I can because without those Horcruxes, the rest of the war is pointless. Voldemort is immortal."

_In love with all of these vampires_

"But you're not Harry. You spend most of your time reading books, training the D.A., or planning the next raid. You hardly get a decent sleep and you rarely take a meal." Ginny moved closer to him, filling in the void between them. "What about me Harry? We never spend time –"

"This war is my life now Ginny; you decided you'd rather help with the paper work for a mission than fight along side us."

_So you can leave like the sane abandoned me_

Harry became aware of a buzzing noise that filled the room. He leaned more into the table. He knew he went too far.

Ginny surveyed him; he couldn't tell if she was furious or about to cry. She took several breaths. She walked up to him and put her arms around him. "Harry, let's not fight anymore tonight please. I'm tired of it all." She leaned in for a kiss ignoring the intolerable stench of alcohol and blood that clung to Harry.

_There's a place in the dark where the animals go_

Harry pulled away. "Please Ginny; I just want to get out of these robes and go to sleep."

"I'll make you forget all of this Harry." She trailed kisses up his neck. "You deserve a break."

Harry pulled away again. "I'm not in the mood Ginny." The headache was becoming unbearable. His knee was beginning to sing its own sonata.

_You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow_

Ginny kept insisting. "I'm worried that one day you won't come back to me and we'll never experience this as a couple. I love you Harry."

_Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands_

She went in for a deeper kiss and locked lips with Harry. One hand became entwined in his hair while the other cupped his cheek.

Harry felt the nausea swell. The images from the battle were seared in his mind. The blood, there was so much blood. It wasn't his.

He pushed her off of him, yelling, "No!"

_Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands, Romeo_

"I can't do this Ginny." He limped backwards, placing distance between him and his girlfriend. He shakily displayed his hands. "His blood is on my hands, on my clothes, on my conscious." He inhaled sharply. "This," he motioned between them, "is not possible tonight. I just need to sleep." He paused again. "Just stay with me."

He wearily stepped back again, leaning against the wall. His head was pressed against the cool wall. Harry closed his eyes gently before opening them again.

_I've really been on a bender and it shows  
__So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?_

Ginny swelled. She took one step toward the tired Harry. "You can't let every death affect you like this Harry. He knew what he was getting into when he signed up. His death is just a statistic; a little blurb at the end of a column."

_Give me a shot to remember_

Harry recoiled as if directly hit. "He was our friend."

"He was just another solider fighting for the cause."

_And you can take all the pain away from me_

Ginny walked away from him and grabbed her cloak from a chair.

"He died because I was foolhardy. It was not for some greater good."

_A kiss and I will surrender_

"We've been fighting for five years and have lost countless of friends and family. What makes this one any different?"

Harry paused. Ginny put on her cloak and moved toward the fireplace. "He was our friend and I let him die."

_The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead_

"Just as you did Cedric Diggory or Sirius or Dumbledore or my brother or Moody… I could go on but I think you got the point."

Harry avoided her gaze and looked out the window. On the horizon, he could see the sun start its creep toward the sky. Thick clouds held their ground as a few rays peeked through. The rain from earlier had slowed its decent.

_A light to burn all the empires_

"Please, just stay here with me. Just lay with me."

_So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be_

"You probably should keep a better watch on this," she snapped, tossing a collapsible cane at him. "I'm going to inform the Order and the D.A. that you're alive, mostly. I'm sure they'll be happy to call off the search. Maybe when you're sober, we can have a chat about how you need to clean yourself up." She fastened the remaining string on her cloak.

_In love with all of these vampires_

"It's daylight – why don't you get some rest now?" She turned on her heel and went to the fireplace, disappearing in a display of green flame.

Harry slid to the floor. A few more tears were shed. The coolness of the floor slightly dulled the throbbing headache.

_"Harry why is it so cold in here?"_

"I'm sorry," he whispered to the empty room.

_So you can leave like the sane abandoned me._

-Anaticulapraecantrix, 2008


	5. The Black Parade

**AN: **Please read and review. Thanks.

**The Black Parade**

**Track 05 – Welcome to the Black Parade**

* * *

_When I was a young boy,  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band._

Harry looked sideways at Remus as they weaved through the crowds in the Atrium. A large gash on his cheek still stood out prominently from the attack at Diagon Alley. Remus caught his eye.

"I wouldn't look so nervous Harry; we have no evidence of Minister Scrimgeour being under the influence of Voldemort," Remus said, speaking in low tones.

Harry shook his head, "It's not that – why are we here? I thought I told him last year…"

"The war is not looking good Harry. The Ministry has tried to repress most of the worst travesties from hitting the papers. He's desperate for you to front a campaign."

Harry snorted, handing his wand to a security guard who in turn waved his wand up and down Harry. "Wand belongs to – blimey Har –"

"Say his name aloud, and I'll curse you right here in the middle of the Ministry," Remus growled.

Paling slightly, the security guard quickly handed the wand back to Harry who walked a few steps ahead as the guard swiftly scanned Remus.

When he had gotten through the line, Harry continued, "I'll just have to tell him no again."

"At least humor him Harry, we wouldn't want this to be a waste of time. He even offered us Auror protection for the journey, which is saying something that he was willing to pull Aurors from the front lines to escort you here. You can't say you don't at least enjoy being out of that house."

"Now I know what Sirius felt like," Harry mumbled. A sadness entered Remus' eyes. "I shouldn't have said that, I –"

"No Harry, it's alright. Sirius was never one to just sit on the sidelines and let everyone else have all the fun. We all made a lot of mistakes that year." He looked at Harry, "Listen, just hear what the Minister has to say." He quickly continued before Harry could open his mouth, "It's been over a year since you dropped out of school; how much have you three accomplished concerning what Dumbledore wanted you to do? I know you want to stay with the Order because you feel you have more of a connection with it, with your parents, Sirius, and Dumbledore all being in it. But we're still a very small group and while we may be more prepared than last time, it is nothing compared to the army Voldemort has amassed." He stopped at the end of the lobby room. "Harry, you are going to be the leader of this war. Remember this."

_He said, "Son when you grow up,  
would you be the savior of the broken,  
the beaten and the damned?"_

He stopped talking as a wizard wearing horn-rimmed glasses approached them. "Mr. Lupin, Mr. Evans, this way please, the Minister has been waiting to tag you," Percy Weasley greeted curtly.

"This is insulting as a human-being; just because I'm a werewolf does not mean I am aligned with You-Know-Who. We are not some cattle that can be tagged to keep track of," Remus spat back.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but security is our top priority here at the Ministry." He led them into a private elevator and pressing a series of buttons on the lift panel, pushed one Harry hadn't noticed before. As soon as the door slid shut and the elevator began its decent, Remus worked on removing the various concealing spells on Harry's appearance.

Once he was back with black hair and green eyes, Percy hastily shook Remus' then Harry's hand. "Mum and Dad doing alright?"

Remus nodded, "Just a few scratches from Diagon, nothing too dire."

Percy nodded. The doors slid open. He motioned for the two to leave first. Remus walked out, checking the hallway subconscious. Harry followed with Percy behind him. "The Minister is waiting for you."

"I'll wait for you out here; don't leave without me," Remus cautioned, sitting down on a chair in the lobby. "And keep an open mind."

Percy knocked on the wooden door. "Let him in," a voice commanded from beyond the door.

Harry entered the office. Unlike the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts, the Minister's held no paintings. Shelves lined the walls, stuffed full of books and other odd assortments. There were large windows behind the Minister's desk, enchanted to display the skyline of London.

Behind the oak desk, Rufus Scrimgeour stood up, his hand outstretched. "Harry Potter."

Reluctantly, Harry offered his own hand and the two shook.

"Sit down. I hope your trip was a safe one." Harry nodded sinking into the chair. "Well, let's not beat around the bush shall we Harry?" The Minister paused. "I want to ask you to join the Ministry in the ongoing war against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"And I've already told you Minister, that I want nothing to do with you or the Ministry. You've already squandered a year issuing pathetic leaflets and arresting anyone who so much as glared at you. I'm fighting in my own right."

Scrimgeour folded his hands together, clearly anticipating Harry's response. "Listen, the Ministry is losing confidence with the public over this war. Polls are coming back saying we're not doing enough to stop He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's onslaught. Another twenty Muggles were killed just yesterday for no apparent purpose other than to inspire terror."

"After Dumbledore's death and the attack on Hogwarts, the masses are panicking. They saw Dumbledore as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's only obstacle. We're still pulling bodies out of the wreckage at Diagon Alley. This government is failing."

"I'm glad you finally realized that Minister, now if you don't mind…" Harry made to stand up.

"I need to you fight for this Ministry. The very foundations are crumbling down. I'm spending more time fighting corruption in here, preventing the Death Eaters who have snuck through the cracks to pass their legislature or to wrongfully convict people on our side. I'm being attacked on by two fronts and I need another army to hit them from the other side. My battle is within this ministry, yours is out there. I need you to fight for me there."

_He said "Will you defeat them,  
your demons, and all the non-believers,  
the plans that they have made?"_

_  
_He pressed on, "I want people to know that the only one He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named fears now, is you. This group will be under a subdivision of the Auror department but you'll have sole power over it. You decide who's in it and what you want to do. All I ask is that you keep me in some sort of loop and you let the _Prophet _write about your victories."

"You're not using me as a morale booster Minister." Harry got up from his chair.

"I already took the liberty of naming it," Scrimgeour continued, his voice rising in his panic to get Harry to agree. "Dumbledore's Army."

Harry paused. He turned back to the Minister, who in the previous year had reminded him of lion, proud and regal, now looked thinner with more grays in his hair. He was a king on the eve of a revolution, desperate to keep his throne and miss the trip to the guillotine.

The words Remus had spoken to him earlier ran through his head. It had been over a year since the fight at the North Tower. Harry wasn't any closer to unraveling the locations of the remaining Horcruxes than when Dumbledore took him to the cave to retrieve the fake locket. The true one lay underneath his clothing, found in the hands of Mundungus Fletcher, still housing the part of Voldemort's soul. While the Pensieve he had inherited from Dumbledore's will hadn't helped him in his quest for the Horcruxes, some other important details had come to light. He could only hope a reply would return.

His thoughts then turned to his parents, to Sirius, and to Dumbledore. What would they do in this case? Dumbledore had started the Order of the Phoenix to which his parents, Sirius, and Remus had dedicated their lives to. But wasn't this a fight he had to do on his own?

_"Because one day I'll leave you,  
A phantom to lead you in the summer,  
To join The Black Parade."_

Clearing his head of his musings, his attention came back to the Minister, looking so desperate behind his ornate desk. He looked as if he didn't want to continue badgering Harry but frantically felt the need to convince him further. He repeated himself, "You'll hold the reins to the group. It's yours. All I ask is for some rallies to keep the people motivated. Please."

Harry stepped up to the desk. "I'll do it."_  
_

_When I was a young boy,  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band.  
He said, "Son when you grow up,  
would you be the savior of the broken,  
the beaten and the damned?"_

_

* * *

_

_Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me._

Harry waited backstage. The nerves attempted to bother him, but he quickly quashed them trying to think of this as a Qudditch game. He exhaled. Everyone was waiting for him on the other side of the curtain. Security was at its max. Aurors lined the hall where he was to give his speech. The audience had been search over and Anti-Apparation Jinxes had been placed to prevent anyone from quickly leaving or from suddenly entering.

From inside his robes, he pulled out a slightly worn picture. In it, his parents smiled and waved at him alongside Sirius and Remus. He carefully looked at their faces, wishing three of them could be there in person. The last one was already in the crowd, searching for any suspicious characters.

_  
And other times I feel like I should go._

The rumble of the crowd was apparent from where he stood. He was barely registering what Rufus Scrimgeour was saying about him. Then he heard his cue.

"The Ministry is pleased to present our greatest ally in the battle against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the Chosen One: Harry Potter!"

The roar momentarily stunned Harry as he saw the thousands that had filled the hall. He automatically walked toward the Minister, shook his hand, and walked up to the podium. With a quick spell to magnify his voice, he turned to the crowd.

_  
And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets._

He waited for their silence before beginning. "Thank you all for coming out here today in the midst of the threat against the foundation on which we live. In just the past few weeks, there was a stark reminder that we are no longer safe in our communities. In the past few months, we were reminded that the Muggle world is no longer safe. We have seen in the past year that the country that we live in is no longer safe."

_  
And when you're gone we want you all to know._

"Voldemort has spread his vileness into every corner of our society, blurring friend from foe. Many of you have seen his destruction first hand. Many of you have lost family, friends, or neighbors. You all know my story: I was hardly a year old when Voldemort attacked my family. My father died to protect my mother and me. My mother died to protect me. I lost my godfather two years ago when he came to defend the Ministry against Death Eaters. And just one year ago, I lost my mentor, Albus Dumbledore, when he was murdered by Death Eaters storming Hogwarts."

_We'll carry on,_

"It is through these hardships that I was able to gain courage. If they could stand up to the face of evil, then couldn't I? With this courage, I was able to find strength to not allow their sacrifices to be in vain. I decided that I would stand up to fight against the very evil of our time. Voldemort doesn't understand what is like to love and so the Killing Curse that he had sent toward me was rebounded upon himself, momentarily defeating him."

_We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on_

"But he's back and he's determined to not make the same mistake. I come before you today to announce that I will be the head of a new sub-division under the Auror Department called Dumbledore's Army. It is named after the late headmaster to follow in the example that he set at Hogwarts. He never acted out in hatred, never sunk as low as the Death Eaters, and he always stood his ground. And yet, he was the only one Voldemort ever feared."

_  
We'll carry on  
And in my heart I can't contain it  
The anthem won't explain it.  
_

"It is time for the rest of you to longer fear to speak his name. We will not give into his arrogance. He is Tom Marvolo Riddle, son to an inbred descendant of Salazar Slytherin, abandoned by a Muggle father."

The revelation sent shockwaves throughout the crowd. Quills were zooming over parchments. Frenzied whispers broke out amongst the crowd. Many of them were nervous Voldemort would attack them all by just listening to this exposure of the most feared, until just those few seconds ago, pureblood wizard since Grindleward's lineage.

_A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams  
Your misery and hate will kill us all._

Harry stood tall at the podium. The photographers continuously took pictures of the one that was now their leader. Harry was dressed in long black robes, simple, except for the patch on his left arm. The patch detailed a whirl of flame with the letters D.A. in the center. Ashes lined the bottom of the patch. The future uniform of the D.A., mirrored closely to the Death Eater's robes, except that the D.A. didn't need to hide their faces.

_  
So paint it black and take it back  
Let's shout it loud and clear  
Defiant to the end we hear the call_

"We will address him as Voldemort knowing that the name can no longer inspire fear among us. It is nothing more but a visage to hide behind."

People began to clap. Harry raised his hands to quiet the crowd._  
_

"Many of you faced the threat of Voldemort the last time he came to power. You experienced such a wave of terror and threat. News was pouring in about deaths every day. The Ministry was on the brink of being taken over. Many brave people were lost in the first battle. He was defeated and we picked up ourselves from the ground and rebuilt this society. And now, within the past year or so, he has brought back this fight against the very stability of our world. But we didn't let him break us then, we continued to fight on. And we're not going to stop now."

This time, the crowd erupted into cheers.

_  
To carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on_

"If it's a battle Voldemort wants, then we're going to give it to him," Harry proclaimed through the din in the room. People went crazier. The roar of the crowd was almost deafening.

_  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
Your weary widow marches_

Harry stood quiet, living in the emotions of the crowd. It swirled around him, into his very core. He felt at this moment that he had made the right decision.

He motioned for the crowd that he was to speak again.

_  
On and on we carry through the fears  
Disappointed faces of your peers  
Take a look at me cause I could not care at all_

"We have before us many, many long months of struggle and of suffering. This is not going to be an easy fight. There have many deaths before this day and there will be many more after it. We will hit Voldemort and his Death Eaters hard and where it hurts. Voldemort is not invincible and I pledge to you, that I will find every crack to infiltrate his defenses."

_  
Do or die, you'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my heart  
Go and try, you'll never break me_

"I'm no different than any of you out there wanting to fight against him. I'm neither savior nor hero. I have nothing to offer but blood, toil, tears and sweat. A prophecy was given that 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies.' Fate placed me in this position to be his downfall. No matter what it said though, I would have fought this battle regardless."

_  
We want it all, we wanna play this part  
I won't explain or say I'm sorry  
I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar  
Give a cheer for all the broken  
_

"When Voldemort tried to kill me, he left this lightning bolt scar upon my forehead. It is a reminder of the love my parents showed me. The love that defeated Voldemort once and the love that will defeat him again."

_Listen here, because it's who we are  
I'm just a man, I'm not a hero  
Just a boy, who had to sing this song  
I'm just a man, I'm not a hero_

"Where will you stand? With us? With him? On the sidelines? I'm not asking for you to fight on the battlegrounds, I am saying fight against Voldemort anyway you can. Stand up against what he rallies for. Keep an open eye out for suspicious actions, protect those who you love. Together every one of us will have played a part in the downfall of Voldemort."

_  
I! don't! care!  
_

The momentum of the crowd was growing. They were beginning to cheer again.

_  
We'll carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on_

The news reporters were having a field day. The cameras continuously went off while the quills were zooming so fast across parchments, they were feathery blurs. This speech was going to be all over the papers the following day. If the reporters were lucky, they could stretch this out to last the week.

_  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
Your weary widow marches on_

"Victory at all costs — victory in spite of all terror — victory, however long and hard the road may be, for without victory there is no survival."

_  
Do or die, you'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my heart  
Go and try, you'll never break me  
We want it all, we wanna play this part.  
_

"Fate will not dictate the end of this war; we will."

* * *

- Anaticulapraecantrix, 2008

**AN 2:** Three lines are taken word for word from the two of the three Winston Churchill's speeches he made during the Battle for Britain. Maybe you'll catch them. For some reason, I could see Harry quoting Churchill considering I feel like his England was undergoing some similar times as Churchill's.


	6. I Don’t Love You

**AN: **Reviews, please? Please.

**The Black Parade**

**Track 06 – I Don't Love You**

* * *

The tea cup flew past his head; crashing into the wall behind him, shattering into numerous pieces. He barely flinched.

_Well, when you go_

"Do you need some life periling situation to get some response from you? Isn't that all you do now: needlessly risk your life every moment you get?"

Harry rubbed at his forehead; the headache was still going strong. "Ginny, I just don't want to talk about this now."

"No, you never want to talk about _this_. Not anymore. You're too busy planning your next suicide mission with your precious D.A. members to worry about what's happening here."

_  
Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay_

"And what is happening here?" Harry countered, his voice rising. "What the bloody hell do you think is happening here? There is a war going on Ginny and its end is dependent on whether or not I fail. The fate of the wizarding world is all on me."

"Typical Harry Potter, just turn everything onto yourself. You are the Chosen One, the savior of the poor and wretched; how could everything not relate to you somehow?"

"I didn't ask for this!"

"Do you think any of us asked for the hand we were dealt?" She stared hard into Harry's eyes. "The _here_ I was talking about was us."

Harry held her gaze before finally turning away. He got up from the table, grabbing his cane.

_  
And maybe when you get back _

"You're just going to walk away, aren't you? Go off and grab a bottle. That's how you deal with your problems isn't it? Just drink it all away."

Harry's mood was at its peak. "Piss off Gin; I just need some time alone."

"He's been dead over a year now Harry."

Harry stopped his back now to Ginny. "You don't think I don't know that," he murmured.

"Then stop chasing his ghost every mission you go on. It's not going to bring him back. You are losing yourself in your grief. The _Prophet_ –"

Harry pivoted around, his knee protested the sudden movement, but he ignored it. "You think I care what that rag paper has to say?"

"You may not, but others do. They're looking up to you to lead the fight and if they see their leader piss drunk in a bar, they will think all hope is lost."

_I'll be off to find another way_

Harry brandished his arms, waving his cane through the air, "Does this look like a bar to you?"

Ginny's exhaled loudly, taking a few steps closer to Harry. She tried speaking but couldn't form the words. She covered her mouth with her hand and breathed into it, trying to gain some composure. She uncovered it and said, "Don't you see what this doing to me?" Tears sprang up in her eyes. "I can't deal with this anymore Harry. I don't even know who you are anymore."

Harry took a few steps closer to Ginny. "I could say the same right back at you! Where is the Ginny that rather fight along side me than sit at the return point waiting for everyone to arrive? Where is the Ginny that could blast a handful of Death Eaters with her Impediment Charm?" He paused, attempting to gain momentum. Ginny attempted to retaliate but Harry pressed on. "You wanted nothing more than to stand by my side and fight the very last Death Eater until we got to Voldemort, to fight with me to the very end. What happened?"

_And after all this time that you still owe_

Tears were trailing down her face as she yelled back, "You lost sight of what the D.A. was originally about. Ron's told me what you do to the Death Eaters you capture."

"Oh has he now? I'm surprised he took a break from doing interviews to talk to you."

Ginny ignored him, continuing, "You torture them for information, use the Unforgivables, or kill them for sport. You hardly ever bring them in anymore to be arrested. You use your sword as an executioner's weapon." This time Harry tried to speak but Ginny, so much like her mother, could not be stopped.

_You're still the good-for-nothing I don't know_

"You're a drunk who couldn't give a damn about anyone else around you. You plunge into battle with Death Eaters without realizing the possible consequences. You push the rest of the D.A. out on limbs without a backward glance. You hear things on a whim and go headlong into a skirmish without following up on any of the information we get from the insiders. You don't even listen to what the Order has to say on the matter. You just do whatever you want to do, bollocks to everyone else."

_  
So take your gloves and get out_

"I know that I've done wrong. In time I will pay for my sins, but they will pay for theirs first. The war cannot be won without Voldemort's Horcruxes."

_  
Better get out _

"It always comes back to those. Just how many have you destroyed yourself?" she spat. "You still wear that locket around your neck since you got it back from Mundungus."

_  
While you can_

Harry pulled the locket from beneath his shirt. "This is here to remind me that this isn't easy. Not everything can be hacked in two by the sword. This war wasn't going to be easy, and I thought you understood."_  
_

"What I don't understand is how you expect anyone to follow you when you have sunk just as low as the Death Eaters."

Harry jerked back as if he'd been hit. Her words reverberated through him.

_  
When you go_

They were standing just a few feet from each other. Harry couldn't believe it had been four years they had stood at this same crossroad. The decision on whether or not to stay together or to separate was chosen.

He was weary; the curse that was set upon him in the months before they had decided to become a couple was taxing on him. His anger was quick to bubble up and he did indeed feel like a drink. He was done with this fight.

"At least I'm not a coward," he sneered.

_  
Would you even turn to say_

Now the silence was almost deafening. Ginny inhaled quickly, the tears which had been held back as she ranted at Harry were back. She filled in the gap that remained between her and Harry.

_  
"I don't love you_

The slapped echoed throughout the dining room. Harry's head jerked to the side, his cheek stinging.

_  
Like I did_

Ginny brought out her hand to do it again but Harry grabbed her wrist.

_  
Yesterday"_

"Let me go," she snarled, beating on his chest with her free hand.

He pushed her away from him. She fell to the floor, now sobbing almost hysterically.Harry's face softened. He couldn't believe what he had done. He eased himself down on the floor beside her and set his cane down.

_Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading_

"Ginny, I'm so –" Harry stopped, his eyes fixed at one spot.

Ginny looked up through beaded eyes. She followed Harry's gaze and let out a small gasp.

The sleeve on her jacket had pushed up when Harry had thrown her. Burned onto her pale skin was the Dark Mark. She hastily pulled it down, but the damage was done.

"Harry, it's not –"

"How long – how long have you been working for him?"

"Harry you have to understand, I've been spying –" She sniffled.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN WORKING FOR HIM?" he bellowed, causing her to jump.

_  
So sick and tired of all the needless beating_

She rubbed at her eyes as the tears continued to fall. She finally managed to mumble, "A little more than two years."

Harry shakily ran a hand through his hair. He tried to keep his breathing under control. He couldn't hold her gaze; he couldn't even look at her. A pressure built up behind his eyes.

_  
But baby when they knock you_

Ginny didn't move. She was silently shaking. "Harry, I was working for the Order; they all knew I was going to be a spy for them. We just couldn't tell you – I couldn't tell you. I was worried it would make you upset or nervous knowing what I was up to. I was trying to protect you."

Harry finally spoke one more. He didn't yell, but kept his voice void of emotion. "So much more makes sense now. You stopped fighting alongside me long before you said…"

_  
Down and out_

"It was part of my agreement with him, I wasn't allowed to fight against him or the Death Eaters. He wanted me to show my loyalty. I was just supposed to pass him information, all Order approved," she hurriedly added, "and he knew the Order would demand information from me, so he gave me info to bring back."

Harry didn't know how to respond. Words were failing him. So much was running through his mind.

_It's where you oughta stay_

She was working for the person who murdered his parents.

He slowly stood up, leaning heavily on the cane. Ginny was still crying. He went to walk away; the room seemed too constricting.

"Harry, wait, you need to understand."

"I don't want to hear it."

"He promised he wouldn't hurt my family. I can't lose another family member, not after Percy…" She broke off, wiping her nose on the back of her sleeve. "He promised –"

_  
And after all the blood that you still owe  
_

"You think he actually follows through on any of his promises. He will lie, manipulate, and kill to get what he wants. He will tell you anything that you want to hear to get you to follow him. That's how Voldemort runs his scheme. Just who did you sell out to get into such a cozy place alongside Voldemort? What price did someone else have to pay for you to become buddy-buddy with the Dark Lord?"

_Another dollar's just another blow_

"I had to gain his trust – I… I didn't think anyone would get seriously hurt –"

Realization dawned on Harry. "The secret mission, the ambush, you told him – that's why there were so many Death Eaters there…"

"I had to tell him something important so he'd trust me." She wiped her eyes again, smearing the dark eyeliner. "You wouldn't understand –"

_  
So fix your eyes and get up _

"No I wouldn't, he already killed off the little family I had. All I have left now are my friends and I don't betray them by telling our enemy where we'll all be. All those times I told you what the D.A. was going to do next or where I thought the next Horcrux would be. No wonder it's been so bloody difficult to track them down. You probably went straight to Voldemort, ecstatic that he wouldn't kill off your family. But then, when he wouldn't need your services, you had to know he would've captured every one of your family and murdered them one by one in front of you, laughing the entire time."

_  
Better get up_

"Harry please…"

"Voldemort doesn't come to you with his offers; you go to him with yours. You knew what you were going to have to do and you did it anyways."

Ginny didn't respond. She didn't meet Harry's piercing gaze. She sniffed, trying to regain some composure.

"Get out."

_While you can_

The words hit her like a bludger. She slowly turned her head to look at him. "Harry –"

"Get out! GET OUT!"_  
_

She shakily pulled herself up. The tears had finally slowed. She straightened out the wrinkles in her clothes and wiped and her eyes again.

_When you go  
Would you even turn to say  
"I don't love you  
Like I did  
Yesterday"_

She turned to him. Her face was stoic, her eyes haughty. "I'll let you have a week to get this out of your system. The _Prophet_ would have a field day if we were to actually break up. The Dark Lord would kill me once he knew I was not important enough for you. And you wouldn't let that happen, would you?"

_When you go  
Would you have the guts to say  
"I don't love you  
Like I loved you  
Yesterday."_

She grabbed her coat from her chair and hastily put it on. She crossed the archway into the living room. Harry saw a flash green light momentarily before it died out.

He walked out into the living room, seeing it empty. He sunk into the nearest chair, emotion spent. He summoned the nearest bottle and materialized a glass. After one glass, he threw it across the room with all his might.

_I don't love you  
Like I loved you  
Yesterday._

- Anaticulapraecantrix, 2008


	7. House of Wolves

AN: So, I've resigned to the fact that there just aren't reviewers on anymore. I'm actually ok with this; the story has been stewing my head for about two years and it was a pleasure finally getting it out of there. So to you mystery readers that are coming by, thanks for the taking the time to read this story. Here's the next part of the puzzle.

**

* * *

**

The Black Parade

**Track 07 – House of Wolves**

* * *

_Well, I know a thing about contrition,_

Harry dove behind the wooden counter as a spell shot past his head. A few bottles containing varying liquors shattered, raining down broken glass and alcohol onto the crouched Harry. He grabbed a fallen bottle, one that had miraculously remained unscathed, and took a swig. It burned down his throat.

_  
Because I got enough to spare._

He flipped it in his hand and chucked it over the counter. A curse made him grin. He went to his feet, swinging his wand arm out, levitating several bottles off their shelves. With the completion of the arc, the bottles flew toward the Death Eater, impaling him. He fell to the ground and did not move again.

Harry vaulted over the counter and reentered the fight. He engaged in a duel with a larger Death Eater. Harry sidestepped the curses coming his way. He quickly Disapparated and reappeared behind the bewildered Death Eater. He kicked out and the Death Eater's knees buckled. Summoning up ropes, the Death Eater was bound chest to feet. Stepping on his neck, Harry bent down to rip of the mask.

_  
And I'll be granting your permission,_

"Goyle, I'd expect nothing less of you."

"Please…"

A flash of green was illuminated in his eyes before they went still.

_  
'Cause you haven't got a prayer._

Harry continued the press on back toward the entryway to the Diagon Alley – the only entrance left. He surveyed his fellow Members; they each were in their own battle. Everything seemed to going in their favor.

A nasty hex flew by, inches from his face. He whirled, blasting back one of his own. The Death Eater howled in pain as blood spurted out of a gaping wound in his abdominal.

Harry gasped at something heavy collided with is head. He spun seeing another Death Eater approaching. He sent a Disarming Charm at that one, while producing a Shield Charm to counter the attack at his back. The Death Eater repelled the spell, sending it back toward Harry. In a quick turn, Harry had once again vanished, and instantly reappeared at the table beside the second Death Eater. He lashed out, kicking the Death Eater squarely in the jaw. The reverberations from hitting solid metal shot straight toward his knee.

"Bloody hell," Harry hissed, clutching his knee. The pain-free potion was definitely wearing off. His whole leg seemed immobile. Deflecting another spell with a Shield Charm, Harry quickly cast a temporary numbing spell to the damaged knee. From within his robes, he withdrew his collapsible cane and with a jerk had a full cane.

_  
Well I said hey, hey hallelujah,_

Jumping off the table, he reengaged the two Death Eaters. Whipping up a fallen table, he threw it at one of the Death Eaters, smiling when he went down, knocked unconscious. With a rapid change in direction, he stunned the other one.

Leaning on his cane, Harry weaved his way through the half destroyed Leaky Cauldron, long since abandoned by Tom the barkeeper. It had been over three years since Voldemort's lackeys had descended upon the innocent shoppers that warm summer day. Diagon Alley had been left in ruins, overrun by the scum of the underworld. Trades in the Dark Arts ran rampant with no government oversight, what was once found only in Knockturn Alley had spread.

"Harry! They keep coming in! There's no way we're going to get through!" Ron shouted as he stunned and bound a Death Eater.

_  
I'm gonna come on sing the praise._

Harry assessed the room. His D.A. members were scattered throughout the room fighting various Death Eaters. Most Death Eaters that had fallen were bound and pushed aside. He did not notice any of his team down. There was still a resistance located at the back entrance. There were also more Death Eaters here than he thought Voldemort would have stationed. It was no matter, Harry was prepared now.

"D.A! Reductor Curse on the count of three!" he yelled over the commotion. "Aim for the alley way!"

The various D.A. Members tried finishing off their fights, anticipating the count.

"One! Two!" Harry continued barking out the orders, "THREE! REDUCTO!"

_And let the spirit come on through ya,_

The twenty spells sped toward the wall and where more Death Eaters were attempting to come in. The few Death Eaters that had caught on to the D.A.'s plan attempted to block the spells but to no avail. The spells slammed into the wall, blowing brick apart. The silhouette of Diagon Alley could be seen.

_  
We got innocence for days!_

Harry could see the lead Death Eater motioning for a plan of action, Harry couldn't hear it. They must have cast a Silencing Charm.

"Let's go." Harry began advancing. "No mercy."

He began cutting a way through the scattered bar. He had no time for petty duels; he was taking out anyone who got in his way the fastest way possible. They were giving a good fight, but the D.A. was a conditioned fighting squad. Not only was it three years since Diagon Alley was overtaken, but it had also been three years since the D.A. had been formed. Three years for the tight-knit group to flourish. Well, they at least used to be tight-knit.

_  
Well, I think I'm gonna burn in hell,_

_Everybody burn the house right down._

Suddenly a large fireball erupted, detonating inside the enclosed room. Harry felt himself being lifted from the impact. He clinched his fingers over both his wand and cane. He flew backwards, slamming into the window leading to the Muggle world. He landed in a heap on the road, too winded to move. Tires screeched to a stop a few feet from his head.

"What the hell? Git out of the street ya hooligan! I coulda killed you!"

_And say, ha_

_What I wanna say_

Harry whisked out his wand and sent the car into reverse back down several blocks, the driver cursing the entire time. He coughed, trying to dispel the smell of smoke that was quickly filling the air. Another explosion followed the first; Harry covered his head as more bodies and objects flew out.

He struggled to pull himself up; his knee was biting through the spell.

The Muggles in the vicinity were screaming. Harry didn't blame them; a building they couldn't see was currently expelling copious amounts of smoke and flame while people were being ejected out of it. People that were wearing cloaks and masks, brandishing wands.

_  
Tell me I'm an angel,  
Take this to my grave._

"Get out of here!" he screamed, rapidly erecting safety barriers against the Muggles that were fleeing as fast as they could.

Before he could complete it, a bludgeoning spell whipped him across the face. He stumbled; the blood was stinging his eyes. He wiped them in the crook of his arm and turned to face the Death Eater. His mask had been lost.

"Now Potter, if you just come with us, none of your little army will be harmed. The Dark Lord just wants you alive."

Blood was still dripping down his face. "Pity Funeston, the only way you'll take me to him is dead." Harry flicked his wand like a whip, sending Funeston flipping backward.

Before the Death Eater had even moved from the ground, Harry cried out, "Crucio!"

_  
Tell me I'm a bad man,  
Kick me like a stray._

Funeston's screams filled the air. They were muffled in the sounds of the battle.

The D.A. was balancing fighting the remaining Death Eaters and quenching the fire that now threatened the nearby Muggle buildings. Now out in the Muggle World, several Death Eaters had taken up to Muggle baiting.

Harry approached the twitching Death Eater, summoned the discarded wand, and removed the spell. He kept his own wand on the Death Eater, pocketing Funeston's. "Which vault is it in?"

Funeston coughed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Levicorpus!" The Death Eater rose in the air before him. "Which vault is it in? I know you're the head Death Eater here, he would've told you. Maybe even gave you the privilege of hiding it away."

The blood was rushing to Funeston's face. "I don't know. I just know to keep you out of Diagon Alley."

_  
Tell me I'm an angel,  
Take this to my grave._

"Liberacorpus!"

Funeston fell to the floor in a crunch. He groaned. Before long he was back up in the air again.

Harry grabbed the front of his robes, pulling the upside-down face in front of his. "What vault?" he sneered.

_You play ring around the ambulance, _

The Death Eater was laughing. "You killed the only one who knew. Killed her here didn't you?"

"_You can't hurt a lady Potter…"_

Funeston continued, mirth in his voice, "You're just like us now Potter. Do you even know who your true friends are? The Dark Lord always knows."

Harry switched his cane into his right hand. He brought it up and with a flick, it had transfigured into a gleaming sword.

_  
Well like you never gave a care._

With one sweep, the head of Funeston bounced along the paved road, his body quickly meeting ground as well.

Harry turned away. The sword melted back into a cane that Harry leaned on. The scene before him was chaotic. The fire had now spread to a neighboring building. More Death Eaters had been captured, but several were still eluding the D.A. members. Muggles still ran through the battle scene, cars squealed to a halt, crashing into the one before it, or hitting a car parked on the side of the road.

_So get the choir boys around you,_

Momentarily ignored by the Death Eaters, Harry began reciting the protection charms that he hadn't finished before. Tracing a wide arc he muttered, "Repello Muggletum!" Also immediately, the cars that could move turned away and the drivers stuck in their cars got out and began walking away. The spectators that were amazed by what they were seeing silently turned and walked away as if there had been nothing at all to see.

_  
It's a compliment, I swear._

The sirens Harry had heard in the distance quieted and did not approach the street. There was no time to individually wipe each of their memories and with the Ministry defunct, there was no real Department to come help sort it out. At least Scrimgeour still kept contact with the Muggle Prime Minister who could hopefully smooth the whole thing out to being a filming for some upcoming movie. For all he cared, England had been the set of large secret movie that had been filming for the past five years.

Harry cast a few more protection spells. And, he added one last enchantment to prevent the Death Eaters from running off; none were going to return to their master tonight.

_And I said, ashes to ashes, we all fall down,_

_I wanna hear you sing the praise,_

Harry dashed off into the thick of the Death Eater resistance. Seeing where their prey was, many of the Death Eaters fled their battles with the D.A. and descended upon Harry.

This distraction gave the remaining D.A. members time to fully extinguish the blaze.

Harry moved like a blur, he was deflecting and enacting spells faster than the Death Eaters could get in a shot. He was a seasoned dueler. Several Death Eaters fell with a spray of blood. Other howled in pain an invisible forced bore down on them.

A loud crash made Harry turn. The structure of The Leaky Cauldron had collapsed. A part of Harry was saddened by this lost. It had been over ten years since Hagrid brought him here; it was the first place, that he could actively recall, that had to do with the Magical World. His first real encounter with witches and wizards had left him feeling awkward, they all thought him to be famous for something he could hardly remember. Not like much had changed.

_  
I said, ashes to ashes, we all fall down,  
We got innocence for days!  
_

A crisp wind filtered past his pale face. Another anniversary dawned on him. It was almost twenty years to the day since Voldemort had murdered his parents.

He watched as the last wall fell down, sending a ripple of ash into the air. So much could have been different.

Another fluttered of wind blew past his hair, this time a spell. Harry's reminiscence over, he immediately fired back another disarming hex. The fight was on.

_  
Well, I think I'm gonna burn in hell,  
Everybody burn the house right down._

They played dirty and so did he. Switching his wand into his left hand, he raised the cane, which smoothly transferred over to the sword, in his right arm. A smile crept upon Harry's face.

"Let's go."

_  
And say, ha  
What I wanna say_

He whipped past the Death Eaters, throwing spells at the ones attempting to stun and slashing through the closest with Gryffindor's Sword.

The Death Eaters had a hard time locating him as he dashed in and out of the Death Eaters. Their spells hit other Death Eaters. The only way to locate where he was was to look for the splatter of blood upon the pavement.

_  
Tell me I'm an angel,  
Take this to my grave.  
Tell me I'm a bad man,  
Kick me like a stray.  
Tell me I'm an angel,  
Take this to my grave._

Harry chased down the last remaining Death Eater. His knee screamed at the jarring movement. Harry pressed on as he watched the Death Eater run toward a dark alley. No one was going back.

_You better run like the devil,  
'Cause they're never gonna leave you alone!_

Harry Disapparated and reappeared on a fire escape stairwell. He watched the Death Eater below frantically run past the garbage and stray material that lay on the ground. He tripped and hurriedly scrambled to his feet. The Death Eater glanced behind him looking for Harry. He turned on the spot and was shocked to find he couldn't Disapparate.

The Death Eater looked around, frightened by what he might see. He had failed his master.

_  
You better hide up in the alley,  
'Cause they're never gonna find you a home!_

Harry jumped to the ground behind the anxious Death Eater. He jerked and his eyes opened wide. He swung his wand around but it flew backward into a trash heap. Harry pressed his wand into the thug's neck.

"Please, I – I heard things…"

Harry looked at the Death Eater coldly. "I don't feel up to listening anymore."

The Death Eater took a few steps back, away from the intruding wood. His face was full of terror.

Harry raised his right arm; the sword gleamed even in the dark alleyway. He swung and disconnected the neck from the torso. The walls were coated in a sheen of blood. The body crumpled to the dirty ground. The head joined the discarded wand.

_  
And as the blood runs down the walls,  
You see me creepin' up these halls._

Several lit wand tips illuminated the passageway. Harry blinked at the intrusion. He looked down to see he was covered in a lot of blood, some of it his, most of it not. None of it was from a friend though.

One figure approached Harry and when he lowered his wand, Harry saw it was Ron. The others were too afraid of him.

Ron stepped over the decapitated body, his face contorted into one of disgust. His eyes turned to Harry. "What the bloody hell were you thinking? We were supposed to arrest all Death Eaters on the scene and only kill if they resisted."

"Oh, he resisted," Harry replied stepping over the body and heading toward the other lit wands. They scrambled. He leaned once again on his cane.

Ron glanced at the wand that was several feet away before following Harry, "You need to stop this. This is not what the D.A. is about –"

"Go on then, what is the D.A. about?"

"We are not Death Eaters Harry, or have you forgotten that in your lust for revenge?" He struggled to keep up with Harry. "I can't keep this covered up from the _Prophet_, not anymore."

"I've never asked you to."

_  
I've been a bad motherfucker  
Tell your sister I'm another_

Ron seized Harry robes and pulled him about-face. "If you want to go on some crusade, then leave the rest of us out of it. You can't keep dragging the D.A. down with your notions of grandeur. I thought the Minister talked to you."

Ron jerked his hands back as if stung. Harry brushed past him and continued out of the alley. Ron jogged to the end of it and shouted, "I don't even know who you are anymore. You're arrogant, you're foolish, and you've lost all sense. You're turning into him!"

_  
Go! Go! Go!  
_

Harry ignored him, stepping over the bodies strewn across the street. He coughed, spitting out some blood. A shaking hand gripped the cane tighter. He paused trying to let the nausea pass over him.

Ron was walking behind him now. "You have lost sight of why you are fighting. The wizarding community is dependent on you."

"Piss off Ron. You think you're so high and mighty, giving the _Prophet_ insight into what the D.A. is doing. Have you ever once thought that maybe the wizarding world shouldn't know certain aspects of what we do? What we have to do to ensure their safety? No, why would you – you are the second in command of Dumbledore's Army, your name is spoken in wizarding homes, everyone knows who you are. You're a hero."

_  
And I said, say,  
What I wanna say_

Harry continued, "I have never once lost sight of what I am doing. I am making sure that everyone else on our side remains alive to see the outcome of this war. I want no one else's blood on my hands. I am fighting to protect those that I love. Maybe you should tell your sister that."

_  
Tell me I'm an angel,  
Take this to my grave._

"You keep your mouth shut when it comes to my sister. You should treat her better; I don't know how she stands you."

Harry waved him off. Another spasm racked his body. He spat out more blood, it would only get worse as he finished off his night.

Another D.A. member approached him, "Harry, we should get you St. Mungo's. You're looking really pale and that head wound doesn't appear to be too good."

"Hermione! Stay away from him."

Hermione sighed, sending Ron a fleeting look before continuing to walk alongside Harry. "At least let me clean it up a bit."

Harry coughed again, trying to hide the blood that stained his hand.

_  
Tell me I'm a bad man,  
Kick me like a stray._

"Hermione, leave him be!"

"It's the curse again, isn't it? Harry, we really should get you to St. Mungo's –"

"Why don't you go back to Ron? He's calling you."

Hermione stiffened at the command. "Don't push me away, again, Harry."

_  
Tell me I'm an angel,  
Take this to my grave._

"Piss off," he growled as he stepped up on the curb.

Hermione stopped, a few tears in her eyes. Ron had caught up to her and slipped his hand in hers. "Where do you think you're going? Going to leave us with all your dirty work?" Ron shouted at the retreating figure as Harry walked over the still warmed debris.

_  
Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man._

"I have a bank vault I need to withdraw from. A certain cup has been left there."

_  
So get up!  
So get out!  
S-I-N, I S-I-N!_

-Anaticulapraecantrix, 2008


	8. Cancer

* * *

**The Black Parade**

**Track 08 – Cancer**

* * *

_Turn away,_

The decaying door burst open in a whirl of clicks. The ones waiting inside jumped; the group was late. They had missed the checkpoint. A loud screech was quickly drowned out by the frantic newcomers as they filled the entryway. Orders were shouted over each other, realizations were made clear.

"Quick get him to the couch."

"We were out numbered – someone must've snitched."

"Moody's dead."

"Someone fetch Poppy – we can't transport him to St. Mungo's."

Two of them carefully laid the twitching mass onto the musty sofa. Harry wheezed and coughed, blood dripped onto the cushions. His skin was pale, beats of sweat clung to his hairline. His eyes were squeezed shut due to the pain. The scar felt as if it was on fire.

There were more flurried motions. People were rapidly moving around the rooms, trying to figure out the whole story, and mending the others with minor injuries. Nothing was registering for Harry. The voices all turned to hums.

_If you could get me a drink_

_Of water 'cause my lips are chapped and faded_

He coughed again, the pain was overwhelming. His hands were drawn into fists at his side. He thrashed out as another spasm rocked his body.

_  
_A cool glass was brought to his lips. He slurped down as much as he could, water splash all around him. He began coughing once more. The glass was removed. His lungs felt as if hot coals had been placed inside, slowing burning up the delicate tissue.

_  
_The world tilted back into existence momentarily.

Voices drifted over from close-by, "We got his relatives out safely. We had barely gone into the air when they attacked."

"Poppy dear, he's over in the sitting room."

_  
Call my aunt Marie_

_Help her gather all my things_

Harry shuddered again, attempting to allow air to enter his lungs. The coppery taste filled his mouth, gagging him. He twitched again. It was agony. More blood stained the cushions underneath.

Icy hands began prodding him. Words were chanted over him.

He felt as if was still falling. He had only fallen twice from his broom before. But no Dementors or cocky Keepers were around this night.

Harry convulsed once more. His whole body ached. Was this what death felt like?

_  
And bury me in all my favorite colors,_

"This is Dark Magic. I don't know what to do – we should wait to see what happens."

The world was lost again as Harry fell toward the darkness. It was rushing up to greet him. He gave one more pitiful cough.

_  
My sisters and my brothers, still,_

He felt something warm enclose around his hand. He felt its warmth spread throughout his body. He could finally breathe.

_  
I will not kiss you,_

The shadows finally claimed him and he knew no more.

_  
'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you._

Hours later, the green eyes shot open, the pupils dilating.

* * *

He glanced around the room, eyes attempting adjust to the whiteness of it all. His gaze immediately turned to the chair next to him. It was empty.

_  
Now turn away,_

Harry took a ragged breath in. He gently sat up; the pain in his chest resisted his movement. Taking six bludgeoning jinxes to the chest was not something he'd like to repeat. He gingerly prodded the bandages. His fingers brushed the gold locket around his neck.

Sighing, he fell back against the pillows. He head turned to the small pile of flowers and, to his revulsion, several valentine grams.

The door slid open gaining Harry's attention. One of the nurses walked in.

_  
'Cause I'm awful just to see_

"Oh… sorry to disturb you – I didn't know you were awake – I'll just get the healer. Sorry again –"

"Has anyone come to visit me?" He felt ashamed for asking, he already knew the answer before she opened her mouth.

The nurse paused, her hand on the doorknob already. She took a step back and looked at the patient. "Just Ron, when he brought you here. There are two guards waiting outside and err… I just get the healer now," she breathlessly rambled. She scurried out of the room before he could ask any more questions.

_  
'Cause all my hairs abandoned all my body,_

Alone once more in the room, Harry's attention returned to the vacant chair by his bedside. A cough grabbed a hold of his lungs. Once it had subsided, he grabbed the cup on his bedside table and spat out a mouthful of blood.

He closed his eyes at the pain, willing it away. He clenched the stiff blanket in his fists as another wave of pain washed over him. He shuddered once more before taking calming breaths. An aching feeling fell over him like the blankets he still held in his white fists.

Not all of it was physical.

_  
Oh, my agony,_

He became aware of a ticking noise. Now that had noticed it, he couldn't seem to ignore it. Upon investigation, he found the culprit. A clock was mounted on the wall before him. He watched idly as the seconds hand slowly made its way around its circular path. Tick, tick, tick.

He narrowed his eyes at it as if it had offended him. Well, it did. What nutter would put that thing in a hospital room? Each tick reminded him of how little time he had left.

_  
Know that I will never marry,_

The door opened and his healer entered. Healer Fleming stepped over the remains of springs and plastic as he approached the bed.

"You seem to be doing well already." His grinned quickly faltered at Harry's indignant stare. "Well, I'm sure you know why you're here. Mr. Weasley told me you took a half a dozen Bludgeoning Jinxes at once and you still managed to take out another handful of Death Eaters before you went down."

"I'm glad Ron was being so cordial to you. Usually he's a right arse."

Fleming quickly cleared his throat. "Um, well, I'm sure you want an update on your condition and how the 'chemo' is going."

Harry shifted forward, wincing at the movement in his chest. The listless green eyes stared into Fleming's. Fleming felt paralyzed.

Harry hated the term Fleming had given the little sessions he had in St. Mungo's where the healers would try an assortment of potions and treatments to hopefully break the curse upon Harry. Nothing had worked and the only real achievement was that Harry would gain, at most, a few months of blissful pain-free days.

_  
Baby, I'm just soggy from the chemo_

He did not need some sod to tell him the treatments were becoming less and less helpful. The months dwindled to weeks and then to days.

This was one fight he was tired of. Everything the healers did just felt like he was prolonging the inevitable.

"I know I'm dying." The announcement settled heavily into the room. Before he could protest, Harry went on, "I don't want to continue your 'chemo' sessions any longer."

Healer Fleming knew the conflict was lost. Nothing more he could say would convince Harry otherwise. Frankly, the Healers at St. Mungo's were not the top experts in Dark Magic curses, especially from You-Know-Who himself. He just nodded.

"When can I leave?"

_  
But counting down the days to go_

"We just have one more Blood Replenishing Potion administration in two hours. Then at least another hour to see that no more would be needed."

"I'll be out by then. And please ask that your nursing staff doesn't bother me the rest of the time I'm here."

Fleming nodded again and turned to leave the room. He glanced once more at the hero of their time. Harry had fallen back against the pillows. His darkened eyes were idly staring at the empty chair. Fleming quietly left the room.

_  
It just ain't living_

Harry signed the last paper with the head of the ward to complete his discharge. He nodded at Dean and Seamus, who took their cue that their security presence was no longer needed.

He turned down the corridor, heading toward the fireplaces hooked up to the Floo Network. His cane clicked along the tiled floor. He stopped as a red head came toward him.

"Harry, I didn't know you had been discharged already." Ginny glanced at the healers around, trying to determine if Harry was running out of the hospital, it wouldn't have been the first. When no one contradicted her, she continued, "I would've gotten here earlier, but I got caught up in Order work; you'd understand."

_And I just hope you know_

She had reached him and moved to place a kiss on his chapped lips. He turned, avoiding her touch. His right hand clenched the cane tighter.

She said nothing and pulled back. She fixed her face back into a smile, "Well, shall we go home then Harry?" Harry merely nodded. They began walking back down the hall, their hands inches apart. "I'm surprised there are no sobbing nurses, you actually controlled your aggression?"

"I was asleep most of the time I was here."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Did you make another appointment with Healer Fleming?"

_  
That if you say_

_Goodbye today_

"I'm dying Ginny. There's nothing more that can be done here."

Ginny stopped and turned to Harry. She grabbed his free hand, he shivered at the touch. "Don't say things like that Harry, you always manage to get out of everything. I thought the sessions made you feel better? Let's go get Healer –"

"I'm dying Ginny," Harry repeated, his voice steady.

_  
I'd ask you to be true_

"I can't believe you're talking like this. You're just giving up, aren't you?"

"There's nothing more to be done." He pulled his hand from his grasp and began walking down the corridor once more. She stood rooted to the spot, watching Harry leave. He didn't look back and she didn't pursue. Harry couldn't stop the tears forming in his eyes.

__

'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you

The pupils retracted at the darkness of the room. Harry gazed at the cobwebbed ceiling. His eyes then settled onto the extra weight he felt on his chest.

Ginny was bent over in a chair she had pulled close to the sofa. Her face lay upon his chest, slowly lifting her up and down as he breathed. Her fingers were intertwined with his.

With his free hand, he brushed away a strand of hair that had fallen into her face. At the movement, she opened her eyes. A small smile spread on her lips. "You're awake." She slowly sat up, rolling her shoulders. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Better than I did," he rasped. She held a glass of water to his lips, and he sipped some. She placed the glass down.

"I probably should go tell Mum you're awake. I told her I'd watch over you so she could get some rest –"

"I think I'm dying Ginny."

Ginny stopped talking. Tears filled her eyes. "You're a fighter Harry; you'll make it through this. Just know that whatever happens, I'll always be here. I will be at your bedside when you wake up. I know you said this couldn't work out, but understand Harry, I'll being waiting for you when this is all over." She leaned forward and placed a kiss upon his forehead. "Death won't take you away from me," she whispered.

_  
'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you._

_- _Anaticulapraecantrix, 2008


	9. Mama

* * *

**The Black Parade**

**Track 09 – Mama**

* * *

The Hog's Head was surprisingly crowded. Tables were pulled together, chairs scraped against the floor. The bartender, who Harry had finally found out from Lupin was Dumbledore's younger brother Aberforth, hastily wiped several glasses. The whole of Dumbledore's Army was currently filling his bar.

_Mama, we all go to hell._

"Twenty-five Butterbeers, please," one of the Weasley twins told him, putting down change on the counter. Aberforth started pulling up the bottles as the twins began passing them out.

The chairs were filled, bottles placed in front. They all turned to Harry who was standing at the head of the table.

Harry looked out at his group. After he had made the arrangements with Scrimgeour, Harry immediately contacted most of the original D.A. members. A few were still underage while some had already fled the country with their families.

He saw his former classmates, teammates, and dormmates staring at him in admiration. He could the fear in their eyes. Harry didn't blame them, only a handful of them had actually fought Death Eaters one on one.

_  
Mama, we all go to hell._

The past year had been full of terrifying images. Now with Hogwarts destroyed and Diagon Alley under Voldemort's control, the wizarding world was rapidly shrinking. Although Scrimgeour assured him the Ministry was still maintaining an anti-Voldemort stance, Harry knew it wouldn't be long before the Ministry fell. Several top heads of Departments had fallen victim to Voldemort's new war. New legislation had popped up concerning blood lines of wizards and witches. There was a voluntary registration for Muggleborns to maintain the use of their wands; Scrimgeour was fighting to prevent it from becoming mandatory. Attacks on the Muggles had increased tenfold since the end of Harry's sixth year.

_  
I'm writing this letter and wishing you well,_

Harry cleared his throat, ready to address his army. "I know many of think this is a strange place to hold our first true gathering. Hogsmeade has all but been boarded up since the attack on Hogwarts last November. Its ruins lie behind us, a large reminder of what we have lost in this war already. We all were educated there, we grew close bonds with those around us, and we found out who we were."

"It reminds us of what we are fighting for: the chance for other young witches and wizards to experience what we did. We are fighting in memory of Albus Dumbledore who once told me that it's our choices that show who we are more than our abilities. You all made your choice to join me in the fight, and I will always remember that."

"This won't be easy, the missions we go on will of the utmost secrecy. I'm afraid I won't be able to tell all you precisely what we are looking for when we go to places. I need everyone to understand that it is not because I don't trust you; it is because I was trusted to keep it secret. I will say that what the D.A. is going to embark on will lead to the downfall of Voldemort. We are still under the scrutiny of the Ministry and could be called for reinforcement of the Aurors. We will work with the Order of the Phoenix to collaborate information."

"We will defeat Voldemort, we will fight honorably, and we will not lose this war."

_  
Mama, we all go to hell._

Harry lifted his bottle in the air. The sound of wood against tile filled the small bar as the rest of the D.A. stood, their bottles in the air. "To Dumbledore." The name was repeated before each took a swig of Butterbeer.

To his right side, Ron cleared his throat, "To Harry, whose choice gave us all something to fight for again."

Harry nodded, tipping his bottle in Ron's direction as the D.A. repeated his name. Ginny, seated on his left, gave his hand a squeeze.

* * *

_  
Oh, well, now,_

The amount of stray spells flying past his head was rapidly dying down. Harry dashed ahead, catching an unaware Death Eater with the Stunning Spell. He fell over with a crash, and Harry quickly bound the Death Eater, leaving a small array of sparks floating above him. The Patil twins were gathering the captured Death Eaters this mission.

_  
Mama, we're all gonna die._

A flash of red hair entered his peripheral vision. He turned as Ginny appeared by his side, grinning widely. Together they engaged several Death Eaters. Their spells complimented each other as if they were of one mind with two sets of wands. One by one, the Death Eaters fell to the ground, knocked out by a variety of different spells the D.A. were trained to use to incapacitate the Death Eaters.

A monstrous roar shook the ground; something heavy came hurtling toward the couple. Harry grabbed Ginny's arm, dodging out of the way of the chunk of building the giant had just thrown. Ginny performed a cushioning charm as well as a shield spell and the two leapt the last few feet away.

Harry landed on his back, Ginny on top of him. "Thanks for that," he wheezed as she rolled off of him.

"Anytime," she smirked as she helped him onto his feet.

_  
Mama, we're all gonna die._

Hermione ran past, a large bruise forming on her face. "Harry – Ginny! They brought Dementors."

As she spoke, the remaining lights that had withstood the ensuing battle began flickering off. The duelers were plunged into darkness, only interrupted by the bursts of colors from different spells. Coldness pressed in from all sides.

Harry stepped closer to Ginny, still feeling the warmth radiating from her.

From the darkness, he heard their rattling breaths, the soft whooshing of their tattered robes.

He took another step toward Ginny, inhaling that sweet flowery scent. Ignoring the memories that were threatening to overtake him, he concentrated on Ginny. Raising his wand, he bellowed, "Expecto Patronum!" The silver stag blossomed from his wand and galloped straight toward the Dementors. Not far behind the stag was a silver otter and lion cub. As they cantered around the Dementors, pushing them back away from the duelers, several more Patronuses joined in.

The street lights jittered back on. Color washed over the scene. The few remaining standing Death Eaters had vanished with the Dementors. The giant was gone as well.

_  
Stop asking me questions, I'd hate to see you cry,_

Harry cheered with the rest of the D.A. as they celebrated another big win against the Death Eaters and Voldemort. He swept Ginny up in a hug.

Together, they walked hand in hand, surveying that no Death Eater hid in wait. Ron approached the two, Hermione a few steps behind.

"Anyone injured?" Harry asked, not wanting to assume the worse.

"A few bumps and bruises, nothing a few spells can't patch up," Ron responded, as Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "The orders?"

"Transport them and notify the Repair Squad to clean up the mess." Ron nodded about to leave, before Harry continued, "And then let's celebrate."

Ron grinned and went off to dictate to the rest of the group. Hermione went off in another direction.

Ginny walked alongside Harry as he returned to where most of the bound Death Eaters were. He stopped, taking a few shaky breaths in. "Are you alright? Is it –"

He coughed weakly, "I'm fine. It'll pass." He smiled at her, who reluctantly gave one back. Ginny's eyes still analyzed him for anymore signs. She slipped her hand in his.

* * *

Harry entered the small tavern, Ginny close behind him. It erupted into applause. Harry smiled meekly as the patrons did not let up. The other members of the D.A. also began filling in, their presence not unnoticed either.

_  
And when we go don't blame us, yeah._

The customers moved to each member, shaking their hands, thanking them for saving someone they knew.

A round of drinks was bought for all the D.A. Harry found himself being handed a large mug of mead in the midst of shaking someone's hand. Ginny squeezed his hand gently before turning to the mass.

_  
We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah._

Harry saw in between the crowd Ron smiling widely as people clamored to meet him. Hermione appreciatively was shaking the hand of everyone who came up to her.

Neville looked embarrassed as a witch started openly crying, exclaiming for all to hear that he had saved the life of her only daughter. Luna stood next to him, a bemused smile graced her lips.

Lavender Brown along with Parvati, Padma, Hannah, and Susan Bones were surrounded by a gaggle of young men, all praising the young women on how brave they all were. Dean, Seamus, Ernie, and Terry Boot glowered a few feet away, slowly losing their scowls as women in the bar came up to them.

A sprout of laughter caught Harry's attention in the loud bar. In the middle of the group, he saw the heads of Fred, George and Lee Jordan, alongside Angelina and Alicia. Oliver Wood and Katie Bell joined in on the cheer.

Off to the side, but by no means ignored, stood Michael Corner, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Anthony Goldstein garnering a mass of support.

_  
You made us, oh, so famous._

Harry grinned seeing his army all in the spotlight now. The war wasn't just about him; they were all playing the part in the downfall of Voldemort. Why should the community just speak his name in their homes?

_  
We'll never let you go._

The bartender stood atop a stool and addressed the crowd. "To Dumbledore's Army: may they beat the shite out of the Death Eaters!"

"To Dumbledore's Army!" the tavern proclaimed, raising their glasses high, and drinking in the name of those present.

Harry took a strong sip of his drink, never more proud of his group than then.

The echo of an explosive rattled in Harry's ears. He ducked as debris flew past his head. A Death Eater entered his path. The gleam of scales was lost.

A spell shot past him, narrowly missing its target. He cast another back, but it was blocked. Gritting his teeth, Harry began firing off spells one after the other. He had no time for this.

_  
Mama, we're all full of lies._

The Death Eater finally fell. Harry bound him and continued off in the path he was taking. He glanced around, surveying the scene. The D.A. was embroiled in a large scale battle with the Death Eaters. There were more Death Eaters here than Harry had anticipated. There were definitely more than he had told the D.A. during the briefing.

He chastised himself for wasting time searching for her. She had told him that she couldn't battle anymore. She needed a break from the frontlines and she'd help organize the battle beforehand. She wait for them to return with any injured.

Shaking the thoughts swirling in his mind, he once again looked for the serpent.

_  
Mama, we're meant for the flies._

Finally, he saw the whip of a tail and sprinted off. He darted around Death Eaters and D.A. alike; he had one goal before he could sound the retreat order. The battle today was never meant to be won, but the goal of the mission was Nagini.

He pushed through a bracket of bushes. The snake was coiled around, hissing at Harry. It raised its triangular head; the tongue flitted in and out.

He attempted to stun the beast, but the spell was absorbed by an unseen barrier. A series of spells concluded that magic could not harm the snake.

Fine by Harry.

_  
And right now they're building a coffin your size,_

From within his robes, Harry pulled a drawstring bag open. He unsheathed a large gleaming sword; the bag disappeared back underneath his robes. With his wand gripped in his left hand, Harry raised his right arm, poised to strike.

The snake recoiled defensively, its hissing grew louder. Still it said nothing to him. It bared its razor sharp fangs.

Harry swung downward when a spell hit him in the back. He flew over the snake, crashing headlong into a large rock. Both the wand and sword drifted away from him.

He rolled over on his back; blood was dripping from a wound on his head. The world was currently off kilter. He glasses were cracked in several places.

He groped around for his wand, waiting to hear the crunching of leaves underneath the Death Eater's feet. He only heard the soft crinkle as the snake glided over the ground.

It began wrapping itself around Harry's torso, binding his arms to his side.

_  
Mama, we're all full of lies._

He struggled against the thick body. His breathing became restricted. Black edges outlined his vision. He kicked out; his legs were the only free body part.

Then he felt a blinding pain in his right knee as the snake struck. He tried yelling, but found no voice would come out. It lashed out again; his knee felt as if it was on fire.

_Well Mother, what the war did to my legs and to my tongue,_

As the paralyzing poison corroded his leg, Harry felt the weaker affects flooding his system. His breathing became more labored; it even seemed as if blood flow had stopped. He jerked as he felt the snake's tongue danced across his cheek. All he could hear was the erratic thudding of his heart and Nagini's hiss.

_  
You should've raised a baby girl,_

_I should've been a better son._

It reared up, ready to gain momentum to strike the last blow. The hit never came.

Harry flinched as a stray of wetness splattered across his face. The tightness bounding him loosened. He took a quick breath in.

"Harry, can you hear me?" Neville's worried face swam in front of his face. Harry mumbled something incoherent. Harry felt the rest of the snake's body being pulled off of him. His arm fumbled about for the ground to push him up.

Neville reappeared over him, "Don't move, you'll only make the poison move faster." He pressed Harry's wand into his hand.

Harry turned his head to the sound as Neville began cutting off a branch with Gryffindor's Sword. Neville hurried back and raised the injured leg. Harry hissed. He cut back the pants covering the worst of the injury.

_  
If you could coddle the infection_

A blaze of flame appeared, catching the branch Neville was holding on fire. He held it over the wounds, allowing the oil running off it to drop onto them.

Harry gasped as the oil entered his system and he felt his breathing come back to normal. The pain in his knee hadn't dulled but it no longer felt as if it was slowly being cleaved from the rest of his leg.

_  
They can amputate at once._

The last of the branch wilted, and Neville tossed it aside, scrambling to Harry's side. "Harry?"

"The snake's dead?" he choked out.

"Yes but Harry – your knee, I don't think I can heal it, we need to get you to St. Mungo's. The wound is gone, but the poison isn't."

"Good, good," Harry murmured, struggling to keep his eyes open. "Just get everyone out of here."

Neville nodded, helping Harry to his feet. Harry hissed, the sound similar to the slain snake's, as he put weight on his right leg. He coughed, spilling his blood across the grassy floor.

He limped alongside Neville, who was still holding Gryffindor's sword, to the edge of the bushes. Neville lifted his right arm slightly, underneath Harry's arm, and cast the spell to alert the rest of the D.A. to return to headquarters.

_  
You should've been,_

As soon as the shower of sparks lit up the night sky, Neville turned on the spot, heading to St. Mungo's.

* * *

Harry sat at a table alone, quietly sipping the glass in front of him. He winced as it seared his throat. It didn't dull the pain in his knee. Shaking his head slightly, he poured himself another glass. His hand twitched, leaking some alcohol on the table. He weakly coughed, taking a rattling breath in.

_  
And when we go don't blame us, yeah._

The seat across from him was filled as Neville squeezed through the crowd and sat down. He placed the pint of beer on the table. "I didn't know you'd be out of St. Mungo's so quick. How's the knee?"

Harry shrugged. "There's nothing else they can do to fully heal it; some potions can numb the pain momentarily. The poison was just too fast acting." Neville nodded, looking at the cane that Harry had rested on the table. "They say if you hadn't use dittany on it, I probably would've lost the leg."

"Well, if you hadn't decided to fight that snake next to a large cropping of dittany plant, I wouldn't have been able to use it." He continued, "You aren't wearing glasses anymore."

"No, after they broke again, I went with contacts." Seeing Neville's brows furrow, Harry quickly explained, "They're a Muggle way to be able to see without glasses or magic."

Neville nodded, understanding. Silence held the two at the table; Neville didn't know how to say it. Finally, he spoke up, "Harry, a lot of the other D.A. members are a bit unhappy with how its being run. They want to know exactly why we were there to begin with. With the death of Justin and the other injuries, Hannah still hasn't woken up yet and Michael got hit by that nasty hex, they're just wondering what exactly are we doing?"

_  
We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah._

Harry didn't meet Neville's gaze. He looked past him into the pub they had settled in. The whole of Dumbledore's Army wasn't even present. The Weasley family was noticeably absent, minus Ron, who was sitting in the corner with the _Prophet_ reporter sent by Scrimgeour.

Harry focused on Neville, "Do you want to know?"

_  
You made us, oh, so famous._

"If Dumbledore trusted you on this quest, then who am I to question him?"

A ghost of a smile appeared on Harry's face before vanishing just as quick. He finished the glass he was holding and pushed off the table. Grabbing his cane, he scooted around the table's edge. Patting Neville's shoulder gently, he inaudibly murmured, "I never said thank you for saving my life," before shuffling past and disappearing into the crowd.

Neville turned just to see the door slide open and close. No one else in the bar had noticed his absence. He grabbed the still full glass and held it up, "To Harry," he chanted, taking a drink from it.

"Get him out of here!" Harry bellowed, constructing a shield charm. Lavender quickly nodded before sprinting past several spells, heading to the barricade that held the Minister.

The Atrium, once glistening, was covered in a small veil of smoke. Death Eaters had infiltrated the whole of the Ministry. They had been slowly creeping into the core of the government and had hit out unexpectedly. The D.A. rapidly answered the summons from the Aurors as they were vastly outnumbered. It was not like another twenty people tipped the scales in their favor, but the D.A. held a lot of firepower. And the D.A. brought along the Order.

_  
She said: "You ain't no son of mine_

A hand grabbed Harry's shoulder, and a voice said, "It's me Harry."

Harry turned to Lupin, looking worse for wear. His left eye was swelling under a dark bruise. Tonks stood beside him, not looking any better. "Have any ideas?"

"The Ministry's lost, the Order is trying to shepherd as many people as we can out of here. They've set up Anti-Apparation barriers. They want their little coup to be a quiet one. They were not expecting the whole Auror division, the D.A., and the Order to all be here. But we need a distraction to get the Death Eaters off of us while we use the Floo Network."

_  
For what you've done they're gonna find_

Harry nodded, clenching his teeth. "If you need one then I'll give it to you."

Tonks rapidly shook her head, "No you need to get out of here as well."

Harry continued to talk, as if the noise echoing off the high walls had blocked out her voice, "Help get the Minister out of here, then get as many workers as you can. The D.A. will cover you while you use the fireplaces." He coughed, spitting some blood out.

"Harry, you're not well, you need to get out of here," Remus advised, tugging on Harry's arm.

_  
A place for you_

The three ducked as several jinxes shot past their heads. Some Death Eaters had noticed them hiding there.

Harry shook his head, pulling free of Lupin's grasp. "I can't guarantee much time. Go!"

He sprinted off into the worst of the battle, drawing off many Death Eaters that were heading toward Remus and Tonks.

He stunned several unsuspecting Death Eaters, who hadn't noticed his sudden appearance. To the duelers that no longer had Death Eaters to fight, Harry yelled, "Retreat, help the Order get the civilians out of here! Retreat!"

_  
And just you mind your manners when you go._

From the distance, Harry could see Lavender along with Parvati escorting the Minister across to where they could access the fireplaces inside one of the offices on this floor. Percy formed a path for them to cross.

Harry doubled his efforts to distract the surrounding Death Eaters. They fell like flies.

A scream snatched Harry attention. He turned, watching Percy get hit by a green curse, which threw him across the room, and left the two girls defenseless against the four approaching Death Eaters.

Scrimgeour began attacking the Death Eaters with the two girls; all other members on their side hadn't noticed their distress.

_  
And when you go, don't return to me, my love."_

Harry leapt over a fallen Death Eater in his haste to get to the three that were cornered. He slashed at one of the Death Eaters, who crumpled to the ground. Scrimgeour looked around shocked and meeting Harry's eye, he and the two girls took another one down together.

Harry reached the Minister and grabbed his arm. "I'll take him, go ahead of us." Lavender and Parvati nodded. Harry glanced at the prone figure of Percy, his heart sinking. The two girls ran ahead, blasting a few Death Eaters into the air. "Let's go Minister."

He pulled him through the crowd, using magic to propel their speed.

_  
That's right._

He stunned as many Death Eaters as he could along the way. There were less and less Aurors to been seen. Everyone was wearing a mask. At last they reached some offices. Lupin was standing outside it, repeatedly erecting barriers against the waves of Death Eaters.

"Go!" he yelled, stunning a Death Eater, "Everyone else has gone through on this floor."

"Where to?" Harry questioned as they all filled in the room. Lupin sealed the door with a squelch.

"The Burrow. We've already filled the other safe houses."

Harry nodded, still gripping the Minister's arm. Together they stepped to the fireplace, "The Burrow," Harry said and they vanished in a flash of green flame.

The group of eleven quietly moved through the grounds. They passed through the damaged gates. One of them let off a gasp.

"Sorry," Padma whispered, "it's just the last time I saw it, it wasn't here."_  
_

_Mama, we all go to hell._

Hermione quickly filled in the group, "I read in _Hogwarts, A History_ that the castle is enchanted with rebuilding charms to prevent it from ever being destroyed."

They all stood before the partial remains of Hogwarts, whose skeletal structure was now intact. A good portion of the castle was totally rebuilt.

Harry began walking again and the others fell behind. He knew that already, having checked on it himself. One thing he also knew was that the magical portions of the school stayed as they were before the castle was destroyed.

They entered through the main entrance before stopping to survey the area. Harry was sure they would have met any Death Eaters already on the grounds. Most thought this area was lost after the large scale fire that had devoured the school. The amount of damage had crumbled the infrastructure.

He glanced around at the small group he had brought. There was no need to draw any attention. Ron and Hermione were consulting the Marauder's Map, testing to see if its magic had been interrupted by the lost of the castle. Luna and Neville were sweeping the area with a different set of spells. Padma, Lavender, Seamus, and Dean were slowly making their way down the corridor. Fred and George were using their Extendable Ears to listen for any Death Eater orders.

_  
Mama, we all go to hell._

"Let's go," Harry said as the others confirmed that no one was present but themselves. He limped ahead, his wand in his left hand, ready for any surprise attack. "We're going to the Room of Requirement," he announced. He didn't need to look behind him to see the exasperated glances the others were throwing each other.

They made their ways up the moving staircases, awed by the sights they were seeing. It was as if the castle was knitting itself back together. The smell of smoke and of the fire was still detectable behind the smell of the castle.

_  
It's really quite pleasant_

Following several hidden pathways, the group found themselves on the seventh floor. The corridor didn't last long, both sides led to an open airway. But the important part was there.

Harry limped over to the partial tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. Concentrating on a place that he needed to hide something, Harry made his way back and forth three times.

A door appeared and Harry made his way over. The door opened and Harry entered, the others close behind.

"We're looking for a diadem, a crown. It should be on top of a bust of a wizard with a wig on it," he informed them.

They all nodded and fanned out. Harry moved in the direction he thought he had when he brought the potions book here. It had been over four years since that had occurred.

_  
Except for the smell,_

The minutes stretched on and still Harry couldn't find the bust. Summoning spells had not worked, though he didn't think they would have. Eventually, something had caught his eye. The bookshelves were looking familiar. Upon further investigation, he picked up the tattered potions book. He took a step back, looking for the bust. It had to still be here.

"Harry! Over here."

_  
Mama, we all go to hell._

Putting down the book, Harry followed the sound of Neville's voice. The sight that met him made him stop in his tracks._  
_

Neville stood still in the middle of a handful of Death Eaters. The leader had his wand shoved in Neville's throat. "You're so trained Potter," Neville's voice hissed at him. It was not Neville speaking but the leader. The wand lifted out of his skin.

"Let him go. Your fight is with me."

The Death Eaters chuckled. "The Dark Lord always knows," one of them murmured from the back.

Harry surreptitiously put one hand in his pocket, activating the gold coin inside it. "Where's the diadem?"

The Death Eaters laughed again. Another one step forward, her haughty eyes glared at Harry through the slits in her mark. "Do you think the Dark Lord would leave his precious artifacts lying around in this dump? You are more foolish than he thought. And to only bring so few of your D.A."

"I don't see very many of you either," Harry snapped back. A slight creak behind him notified the presence of his D.A.

They laughed. "Just give us your wand Potter, and none of your little friends will die. We will take you to the Dark Lord. He has wanted to see you for quite some time."

_  
And if you would call me your sweetheart, _

"I'm sure he has," Harry replied, staring at Neville, trying to convey what was about to happen. Without a wand, Neville was the most vulnerable of the group. Neville gave the slightest of nods. "Fulguritus!" Harry cried.

The momentary shock of the Death Eaters gave Neville the time to elbow the one holding him in the face before diving out of the way of the volley of spells from the surrounding D.A. members. He rolled, retrieving his wand that had been discarded.

Harry had not been expecting a shower of spells to erupt from behind them. They were surrounded as well. It had been an ambush. He cast a shield charm to absorb the incoming spells.

"Get back to the door!" he shouted over the noise.

The room exploded with chaos. The items long left to hide by various students were quickly becoming casualties of the fight. He saw wisps of black robes flash through the gaps in the piles of discarded items, not knowing whether it was friend or foe.

He dodged a bookshelf as it fell down on him. Neville fell beside him. "Let's go."

Together they ran through the narrow paths, barely avoiding the Death Eaters that appeared from all sides. They at least outnumbered the D.A. three to one.

Finally the door was in sight. Harry pushed Neville through it while banishing another Death Eater. He flew backwards across the room, crashing into a wine shelf.

Out on the corridor, the other nine D.A. members were engaged in battles with the Death Eaters. Although the ratio had dwindled to two to one, they were close to losing.

_  
I'd maybe then sing you a song_

Harry watched as Dean was thrown backward against the stone wall and slumped to the ground. He was still breathing.

Raising his holly wand, Harry fired off spells in all directions, trying to take down as many as possible.

_  
But there's shit that I've done with this fuck of a gun,_

It seemed as if time had slowed down. Harry turned, watching as Neville tried to seal the door to the Room of Requirement while a looming Death Eater burst out of the door with a flick of his wand. He bellowed, "Effodio!" The orange curse struck Neville, a spray of blood filled the air. Neville crumpled to the ground. There was blood everywhere.

"No!" Harry yelled, running toward the downed member. He raised his wand at the Death Eater, shouting, "Crucio!"

He skidded to a stop beside Neville. Harry fell to his knees beside him. Neville was struggling to breathe. He gagged, sending a torrent of blood down his chin.

Harry grabbed Neville's hand and leaned over him not caring his robe was quickly soaking up blood. "Neville's it's going to be all right. I'm going to get you out of here." He pulled back, as more blood pulsed forward. The whole of Neville's chest seem to have split down the middle.

_  
You would cry out your eyes all along._

"Neville stay with me." He grabbed Neville's hand tighter. There was no dittany growing near by, no luck could be bestowed upon Neville, the boy who was almost chosen.

"Harry why is it so cold in here?" Neville gurgled.

"Shh – it's going to be okay. You're going home now Neville. Your parents are waiting for you."

"It's so cold," Neville whispered, coughing up more blood.

"You're going home Neville – everything is fine."

"It's not…" The grip on Harry's hand slackened. Harry looked into his friend's unmoving eyes. Harry slowly let go of Neville's hand.

He looked up noticing the Death Eater had finally recovered from the Cruciatus Curse._  
_

_We're damned after all._

Harry got up as well, his cane now clenched in his right hand. The wand was tucked away in his robes. As he brought it up, the cane swiftly melted into a sword.

Harry lunged at the Death Eater, swinging deftly through skin and bone. Once that one fell, he turned on the others still filling the corridor. With speed unmatched to those around, Harry lashed out the Death Eaters. His emotion served his magic powers well enough without the use of his wand.

_  
Through fortune and flame we fall._

As the last one fell, Harry stumbled back. The sword slipped from his fingers onto red stained stone.

His blank eyes stared at nothing. It was his entire fault. Everything had gone wrong. He didn't notice the few standing members of the D.A. eye him warily.

Ron stepped forward, "What the bloody hell did you just do?" Garnering no response, Ron tried again, "Harry?"

_  
And if you can stay then I'll show you the way,_

Harry turned away from the group. His limp was more pronounced without the aid of the cane.

"Harry!" Ron tried again to avail.

Taking a few more steps, Harry Disapparated with a 'pop.'

Harry stared absentmindedly at the glass before him. It sat next to several of its friends and a few bottles. He reached for it, missing it by a few inches. On his third try, he was able to grasp it. He swirled it in his hand before taking a deep drink from it, finishing it off.

_  
We all carry on_

The tears had ended long ago. Their marks upon his face were evident. His attention turned to his hand, caked with blood. There were no more tears to be shed.

The bar was empty save for himself and Aberforth, who was busy occupying himself in the back, leaving Harry in peace.

Everything had gone wrong. It was supposed to be secret.

_  
When our brothers in arms are gone_

Harry reached for the only bottle still containing liquid and shakily poured it into a glass. A rim of amber pooled onto the worn wooden table. The bottle was put down with a thud.

_  
So raise your glass high_

Harry pushed himself up, his knee feebly protesting the weight. Grabbing the glass of alcohol, he held it up in front of him. After spending the past hours drinking away his misery, trying to forget why he was here by himself, he had to show his honor.

Staring at only the glass before him, he quietly murmured, "For Neville," before downing the entire shot. He gasped as it burned down his throat.

_  
For tomorrow we die,_

He dropped the glass on the table and reached for the remaining bottles of Firewhiskey and an unknown liquor.

There was only one place he knew he could go. He turned on the spot and vanished from the bar.

__

And return from the ashes you call.

* * *

-Anaticulapracantrix, 2008


	10. Sleep

**

* * *

**

The Black Parade

**Track 10 – Sleep**

* * *

_  
"...Like last night, they are not like tremors, they are worse than tremors,  
they are these terrors. And it's like, it feels like as if somebody  
was gripping my throat and squeezing and..."  
_

Harry rolled over, the sheets on the bed constricting against his body. He shivered slightly after the last nightmare. He looked up into the high ceiling, aware that if he closed his eyes again, the dream would return.

A dull ticking sound permeated the air. The clock in the hallway dully chimed that it was three in the morning.

_  
Some say, now suffer all the children_

_And walk away a savior,_

He rolled over once more, now staring at the sleeping form of Ginny. The ginger hairs fell across her face, gently moving as she breathed in and out. She had no care in the world at the moment. Nothing plagued her thoughts this night.

She stirred slightly, and for one moment Harry thought she would wake, and spend this sleepless night with him. He watched as she tugged her pillow closer and fell into a deeper slumber.

He watched her for several more minutes, her calming figure contrasting sharply against his.

_Or a madman and polluted  
From gutter institutions._

He tugged the blankets off, no longer wanting to feel the sense of being trapped. When the clock in the hall alerted him it had been a half hour since its last chime, Harry sighed.

As per his usual nighttime routine, Harry quietly slid off the bed. He grabbed his cane that rested against his bedside table and looked back. Ginny stayed in her sleep. The sound of the cane was muffled against the carpeted room as Harry reached for his cloak that lay against a chair. He left the room and continued down the hallway.

The carpet gave way to a cool wooden floor against his bare feet. Yet that cold did not bother him. He carefully made his way down the staircase, his path set into routine.

He settled down into a chair, easing his leg onto the poof in front of him. Harry scrubbed at his eyes, yawning at the same time. Yet, whenever he tried to sleep, that's when it would happen.

_  
Don't you breathe for me,  
Undeserving of your sympathy,  
Cause there ain't no way that I'm sorry for what I did._

Harry summoned a bottle from his cabinet and materialized a glass. He quickly poured himself a glass. Letting the alcohol breathe, he looked out in the dark room. He had bought the house a few months after starting the D.A. It was well hidden; he himself was the Secret Keeper for the home.

Most of the D.A. assumed he lived at Grimmauld Place, but Harry had been rid of that prison after his year internment in it. The Order still met there periodically; they feared Snape had told Voldemort of its location and kept the meetings short. It was still the most protected hideout they had. Second now only to Harry's house, but only very few knew its location.

He didn't need the swarm of reporters and fans to gawk at him through the windows only to be blasted out of the way by a wave of Death Eaters. No, life was quite hectic around here as of now.

_  
And through it all  
How could you cry for me?_

His eyes drifted upward to the location of the bedroom where Ginny still slept.

He snorted, lifting the glass to his lips, pausing when his gaze fell upon the hidden mantle. The objects there were lightly illuminated by the light of the moon. It crept past the curtains and held the objects in a pale glow. Only he could see the contents of the shelf. He didn't want Ginny tutting about keeping the horrid things in their house. His house.

Even without his glasses or contacts, he could just make out the tattered diary, stolen from the Malfoy Manor several months ago. Next to it lay the ring Dumbledore had found in the Gaunt house, it's cracked gem showing most prominent in the beam. Beside it was the cleaved cup of Hufflepuff, hacked in two by himself the previous month. If he hadn't been dying of venom poisoning, Harry would have had the head of Voldemort's snake mounted on the wall.

Just two items were not included on his shelf. His free hand pulled the locket from beneath his shirt. He looked into the serpent cast on the front side of the locket. Frowning, he hid back underneath.

The other missing item, well, he surmised, was at the bottom of his bottle. He downed the entire shot, shaking off the aftereffects. Another glass was poured and vanished just as quickly.

_  
Cause I don't feel bad about it._

A white ghost soared through the window. Harry didn't bother to reach for his wand as it settled on the armrest. Hedwig hooted dolefully at him, her huge amber eyes staring into him. She was his only partner during the nocturnal hours.

He caved into her wish, and absentmindedly began stroking her feathers. The downy texture calmed him slightly.

"I'll be fine," he whispered, "go out and enjoy the night for the both of us."

She hooted once again, nibbling on his fingers in an affectionate way. Then she took off, back through the window and out into the night.

He watched the spot where she was swallowed up by the darkness for some time.

_"Why is it so cold in here?"_

_  
So shut your eyes,_

His head jerked so fast, he was sure something snapped. Harry's eyes darted around the room, searching for the source of the voice. He wasn't expecting to find anyone. The only way he'd see them is if he shut his eyes.

The only missing Horcrux was still lost. It had been an ambush; Voldemort knew he was after the Horcruxes. He was too late to hide the others into obscurity; they were already destroyed, except for the locket around his neck. But this was a puzzle that needed all its pieces to fit. If Harry never found the diadem, he couldn't kill the final Horcrux – Voldemort.

Harry's eyes drooped a fraction. He couldn't remember the last decent sleep he had.

A small draft shuddered past the curtains, blowing gently across Harry. He shivered, feeling the cold. What that what it felt like for Neville as he lay on the stone floor?

A creak made him turn his head once more. But it was not the lithe steps of the sleeping figure above, but the house groaning in age.

_  
Kiss me goodbye,  
And sleep.  
Just sleep._

Harry refilled the glass, watching the ripples fade out.

It struck Harry at that moment that it had been exactly one year since the attack. One year since he had foolishly led nine others to their almost demise and one to it.

And nothing good had come out of it. His death had been for nothing.

Was that the reason it had been bothering him so much recently? His dreams had been filled of almost nothing but the final moments of Neville Longbottom's life. When there was variety, it was often filled with the reoccurring final moments of his parents' lives or the last rustle of the veil.

_  
The hardest part is letting go of your dreams._

He pinched the bridge of nose, taking a deep breath in. This was getting harder and harder to deal with.

The bottle was inclined to the cup, filling it.

_  
A drink for the horror that I'm in,  
For the good guys, and the bad guys,_

His fingers brushed the cane by his side. What was he becoming? Who was he?

Countless members of the D.A. had told him to his face: Harry was seeking a vendetta against those who bore the skeletal tattoo. He had lost sight of the goal. Many Death Eaters had fallen to both his sword and wand.

_  
For the monsters that I've been._

His wand had used countless Unforgivables. If the _Prophet_ even wrote down half of the stuff he did out on the battlefields, he was sure they'd be tipping him to be the next dark lord. That or the new Minister.

He finished off the glass. The last thing he wanted to do now was work in the government. Or even do anything at all.

If by some chance he survived the war, a life alone in his cottage would do well enough to last him. His thoughts drifted back to the sleeping Ginny. Maybe after this, she would go back to being herself.

_  
Three cheers for tyranny,_

_"It's so cold."_

The truth settled on him like dust on the mantle. He had turned into a person had sworn to fight against.

He was lost. He turned; Harry had refilled the glass beside without noticing. The bottle was half empty.

_  
Unapologetic apathy,_

His right hand reached for the cane beside him, his fingers gripping the wood beneath.

__

Cause there ain't no way that I'm coming back again.

* * *

A hand fell upon his shoulder, roughly shaking him. "Harry, wake up, there's been an attack."

Harry's eyes flew open. "What happened?"

Ginny settled herself on the poof. There were small tears in her eyes. "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. Father just sent a Patronus – Grimmauld Place was attacked." Her hands snaked into his.

_  
And through it all_

"Was anyone hurt?"

"No – no everyone's fine. Most of the Order wasn't there anyway." Ginny peered at him, squeezing his hand. The tears were slowly trailing down her cheeks.

Harry looked at her, not knowing what to say. "Then what's –"

_How could you cry for me?_

"It must be a terrible lost for you Harry," she broke in. "That house was Sirius' and held of lot of memories for you. It must feel as if you're losing him all over again."

She flung her arms around him, rubbing his back.

_  
Cause I don't feel bad about it._

She reemerged from his chest to tell him, "Father reckons Kingsley hit the intruder with a Burn Hex. They Disapparated before he could Stun them. They think it probably was Snape, the traitor. I hope that burn really irritates him."

Harry just dutifully nodded.

_  
So shut your eyes,_

Ginny wrinkled her nose, "Have you been drinking again?"

Harry sighed, "Don't start that again."

"I wasn't going to," she snapped, pulling back off of him.

_  
Kiss me goodbye,_

"You look horrible," she commented. "I thought you had come to bed; were you working late again, forming the master plan to take him out? Figured out that locket yet?"

_  
And sleep._

_Just sleep._

Harry just returned her stare. He responded by finishing off the glass he had left on the table. She rolled her eyes pulling herself off the poof.

_  
The hardest part's the awful things that I've seen._

"_It's not…"_

Harry flinched as the words drifted past his ear. The words still haunted him. What were the last words of Neville?

_  
"...Sometimes I see flames. And sometimes  
I see people that I love dying and... it's always..."  
_

"Just come back to bed Harry, we'll sort it out in the morning," Ginny said, yawning. "Maybe we can salvage something from it. You'd like that, won't you darling?"

_  
Just sleep.  
_

Harry waited until he heard the creaking of her steps upstairs. He grabbed his cane and pushed himself off of the chair. He made his way to the bathroom and opened the cabinet door. A small blue vial sat on the topmost shelf which was removed. Harry pulled back his cloak and analyzed the blistered burn mark on his forearm.

_  
Wake up!_

With a few drops of dittany, it had nearly healed itself. At least no one would notice it by the morning.

_  
"And I can't... I can't ever wake up."_

-Anaticulapraecantrix, 2008


	11. Teenagers

**

* * *

**

The Black Parade

**Track 11 - Teenagers**

* * *

A soft tap echoed through the hallway. The ones present shied away from the newcomer. None dared to meet his gaze. The intense green eyes burned them to their very core. When he passed, several let out breaths they hadn't realized they held in.

_They're gonna clean up your looks_

_With all the lies in the books_

He was dressed in floor length black robes, the small patch signifying his loyalty to Dumbledore's Army stood out on his arm. It was the only color really noticeable on him, besides his eyes. His jet black hair was longer and unruly. It contrasted sharply with the pale skin. Dark circles rimmed the eyes, while still shocking to look into, had lost the vibrancy they held during his school years.

_  
To make a citizen out of you_

The heads all turned down, a few quills scratched idly at parchments. No one made any movement toward Harry Potter. They continued on the articles they were composing.

He knew his way around the small building already. He made his way to the door at the end, his cane making the most noise. On the door was a small brass plaque that read: "Editor-in-Chief." He smirked and rapt on the door.

"Come in."

_  
Because they sleep with a gun_

_And keep an eye on you, son_

He turned the knob, ignoring the curious looks he was receiving. He stepped into the cramped office; it was the opposite of the previous office owned by the occupant. The walls were lined with several enlarged front pages each depicting a critical headline of that time. He noticed the one dated November 1st with the title "You-Know-Who Defeated. Boy-Who-Lived Survived Killing Curse." There were also a few large filing cabinets.

"Minister," Harry greeted, not extending his hand but settling into the chair in front of the desk.

Rufus Scrimgeour looked up from the briefing he held in his hand to nod at Harry. His hair was nearly all gray now. Deep wrinkles crinkled in more places than before. The tired eyes behind the wire rimmed glasses surveyed Harry heavily. He had saved his head but had lost the revolution.

_  
So they can watch all the things you do_

"I'm sorry to have to ask you to come in Harry, but I feel as if we've lost contact with each other. We've haven't had a proper chat in quite some time, and you evading those press conferences with your second-in-command dictating all the _Prophet_ releases, hasn't made it any easier."

"I don't send him, he just comes himself. I graciously ignore them on purpose."

Scrimgeour lips twitched feebly. "In any case, I have been hearing several reports about what Dumbledore's Army has been up to."

"Translating as, Ron's told you more than what he tells the _Prophet_. Fascinating, I didn't think he could keep secrets from them. And now you've gone and talked to the other members, going over my head, and made them all give evaluations on my leadership abilities."

A heavy silence filled in between the two. Scrimgeour looked around nervously, perhaps thinking of a quick escape route. Composing himself slightly, he sat up in his chair.

_  
Because the drugs never work_

_They're gonna give you a smirk_

"Listen now Harry, I mean no disrespect to your abilities to order your own army around, but as the minister I feel as if it's my right to know what a government sanctioned group is doing in their time during a war."

"Government sanctioned?" Harry sneered. "Minister, no offense, but you're ordering what is left of an established government in the printing offices of _The Daily Prophet_."

"But it is still the government for which you are held accountable for."

Harry stood up so rapidly, Scrimgeour quelled in his chair anticipating an attack. "Held accountable for what exactly? I'm doing my job Minister, what about you? I'm probably the only one on this side of the war that knows of the way to defeat Voldemort and the only one that's doing something about it. The D.A. has been doing just what you wanted us to do. What have you accomplished this week? Made sure the headline still read that we're winning? We're not Minister if you didn't get that memo."

_'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean_

"The public needs to believe we are."

"Are they even aware that you're not ministering to them from your actual office? You've been out of it for almost a year now. The public is not as stupid to think that the majority of new legislature that is pouring out of the actual Ministry is from your office."

Scrimgeour clinched his fists. "The public doesn't know what is going on."

"Because you're not telling them anything."

"You need to understand this Potter: perception is key to a successful government. If what the people think is going on makes them happy, approval ratings go up. If ratings are up then you get to keep your job."

"I can't believe it; you're still worried about your job? If we can last another five years in this war, I doubt there'd be enough people to vote you into office."

_  
They're gonna rip up your heads,  
Your aspirations to shreds_

"You'd like this job wouldn't you Potter? Ordering everyone to do your bidding?"

"I wouldn't take this job if the war depended on it."

"No you wouldn't, would you – maybe you've been offered a position in the dictatorship. Maybe this war would've been over sooner if we had prisoners to question. The amount of captured Death Eaters has been dwindling steadily. At first I assumed that most had been resisting fiercely against the D.A. or had fled back to their master. Do you know what I've heard Potter?"

A smirked graced Harry's lips. He leaned forward in his chair. "Oh, I have a few ideas."

The steam issuing from Scrimgeour ran out of fuel at the coolness Harry was exuding. The ease of how Harry talked of the atrocities he had committed it unnerved the Minister.

_  
Another cog in the murder machine_

Trying to regain his posture, Scrimgeour continued, "They have been telling me how you dispatch the Death Eaters: in a vile Muggle fashion. You've been slicing off heads with that sword of yours, leaving the scene in a bloody ruin." Now he leaned forward in his seat, "We need those Death Eaters to tell us vital information so I can position the Aurors in better defensive measures. So maybe for once we can be on the offensive."

Harry laughed. The small hairs on the back of Scrimgeour's neck rose. He felt the tingling sensation spread down his back and arms.

_  
They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

"And where would you like me to deposit those Death Eaters? Shall I place them with the archives?"

"They all know valuable –"

"They know nothing!" Harry roared, standing up. "You think Voldemort would allow them to go out on their own if they knew something that could undermine his entire operation? The Death Eaters wear masks for a reason and the only chance you'll get any information is if you nab a top Death Eater, and most you've already had in your custody. Did Malfoy or Lestrange sing before they were broken out of prison?" He paused, leering over the Minister. "Those scums deserve nothing less than death."

_  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

"You're not unfamiliar with death are you? How many members of your D.A. have lost their lives? Wasn't it just last November that the son of two prominent Aurors died after you led them into an ambush? And the numbers of serious injuries are racking up. Not even our elite Auror taskforce can boast such numbers."

Harry sunk back to his seat. "The D.A. is at the lead of this war. We're going into the most heavily guarded places –"

"Doing what exactly? As far as I can tell, we haven't gained any grounds and you haven't revealed any explosive information since you told the world You-Know-Who was a half-blood."

"I know his death was my fault Minister," Harry admitted, his voice steady. He ran a hand through his hair. "But you trusted me back then to give me the leadership of the D.A. without any questions asked. I took it, deluding myself to think I needed help. I was wrong Minister, wrong on many accounts."

_  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

"I offered you Dumbledore's Army because I needed you to keep the people happy. I wanted them to think Harry Potter was working for the government and not some shoddy secret order that Albus Dumbledore created without government approval. I needed your face in the papers to keep their belief intact that this government was heading in the right direction." He paused, catching his breath. "I thought Dumbledore had told you how to defeat You-Know-Who, that was where you two were on the night he died. I thought you knew but after five years of nothing but miseries being accomplished I know now that you are a fraud Potter. You're just some fame seeking teenager."_  
_

Harry clenched his jaw. His knuckles were white as he gripped the armrests. The magic in the air crackled and popped. The lights began flickering.

Scrimgeour watched as the glass in front of began cracking down the sides. He fleetingly looked around the room for that escape route he hadn't seen the first time.

Harry closed his eyes, breathing in and out. The thickness in the air settled back down. Harry coughed, releasing one of his hands to cover his mouth. He took another shuddering breath before reopening the intense eyes. He wiped away the trickle of blood.

_The boys and girls in the clique_

_The awful names that they stick_

The glass slowly mended itself, sealing away any sign of the cracks. The lights returned to normal.

Finally Harry spoke, "I know exactly how to defeat Voldemort. I'm not going to share it with you; as I've said before I'm Dumbledore's man through and through. He trusted me not to tell, especially not to you. It would take Voldemort less than a minute to crack open your memories and locate that conversation. It's a risk I'm not willing to take."

"This Ministry has made you who you are Potter. Without us you wouldn't be the Boy-Who-Lived or the Chosen One. You'd just be a poor orphan who parents were killed by You-Know-Who, join the queue." Noticing the power he had felt earlier was gone, he pressed on, "I'm the Minister of Magic; I order you to tell me."

_  
You're never gonna fit in much, kid_

"No," came the quiet reply.

Scrimgeour's face screwed up in anger. "Then I'm displacing you as the leader of the D.A. Weasley will take your place and maybe he'll let you stay on." He pulled a blank parchment from tray and began inking the request.

"I don't think that's going to work either, Minister; you and I both know that. The public doesn't want to see Ron Weasley, someone they had only of heard recently, as the new cover boy for the war. You already have backed the public behind me Minister; are you really going to start that all over again?"

"I have the _Prophet _at my disposal; the people will follow whatever it says."

"And when I decide to go back to Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix, what will you tell your faithful voters then? The Chosen One leaving the government to work for a private company would be hard to cover up. Especially if the Order began sending out its own version of what was happening to the public."

_  
But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did_

The quill stopped writing. "You wouldn't dare."

Harry slowly got up from the chair, tilting on his cane. "I'm sorry these will be the lasts of our conversations, I did enjoy them so. Good day Minister."

He had barely taken four steps when the Minister addressed him, "You're still the leader of the D.A."

Harry turned around, "I suppose I'll take it; I'm almost done anyways." He sighed dramatically, "And I wouldn't want Ron to screw up my streak." He took a few steps back, "It seems we both get how politics work Minister. Good day."

As he walked away, several hidden panels opened up and out dropped the Minister's secret defense squad.

The Minister stood up abruptly, shocked at what he saw. "You could be arrested for attempting to attack the Minister."

_  
They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

"I'll just swing down to the storage closet then, wait a few minutes in detention." He continued walking to the door. "You should really look into getting better security Minister, we lost some good people rescuing you out of the Ministry, and I'd hate to see their deaths be in vain." He stopped at the door, turning to face the stricken Scrimgeour. "And I'm not a teenager anymore Minister, I'll be twenty-one this year." He nodded once before opening the door and leaving.

The guards began stirring and shifting from their spots on the floor. Scrimgeour looked forward, afraid of what he had released.

_  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me._

- Anaticulapraecantrix, 2008

Please read and review.


	12. Disenchanted

**

* * *

**

The Black Parade

**Track 12 - Disenchanted**

* * *

_Well I was there on the day_

Harry sat on the bed; his head was cradled in his hands. The pressed dress robes lay on the bed beside him. He coughed, breaking the silence.

"Are you dressed yet Harry? Ron and Hermione will be here soon. I don't want to be late." Ginny poked her head out of the bathroom, her face falling at the sight of him. Sighing, she placed the last pin in her hair and went out to him. "Harry…" she called, placing her hand on his shoulder. He jumped, eyes roving around the room before falling on Ginny.

He began coughing again. The rattling breathing consumed him for several minutes. He pushed himself off the bed, limping to the bathroom without his cane. Ginny stood there listening to the sound of his retching. The water ran for a few seconds before Harry reemerged. He leaned against the doorway, his eyes closed slightly.

"Harry, you need to get ready; they'll be here soon."

_  
They sold the cause for the queen,_

"I'm not going," he replied, the eyes opening a bit.

"Yes you are. The Minister is expecting you to show up; the whole gala is focused around you and the D.A."

"Why don't you ask Voldemort to be your date? I'm sure he'll have more of a blast."

No tears sprang to Ginny's eyes. She stepped closer, the dress robes' hanger clenched in her hand. "I'd love to, but I'm sure the others at the party wouldn't appreciate it." She shoved the clothing into his chest; he grabbed it on instinct. "At least you haven't been drinking," she surmised, "but you do look horrible. I'll have to fix you up before we leave. You look more like a vampire than a human being. I suppose it's a side effect from murdering."

Harry watched her walk away from him. She was already wearing the emerald dress robes for the evening's festivities. And although it was the start of the summer and the warm air had already fallen upon them, her dress had long sleeves to cover up her tattoo.

He turned back into the bathroom and put on his dress robes. The stiffness of them was unsettling. He limped out, summoning his cane to his side. It didn't help offset the pain in his knee; it was there no more than for comfort. He flicked the lights off in the bathroom.

_  
And when the lights all went out_

Ginny returned, her lips now rosy red. She immediately went to him and straightened out the robes, brushing off invisible dust and smoothing out wrinkles that weren't there.

Her hand fell into his. It no longer spread the warmth it had, or maybe it was him who was just become too cold. She pulled it back. The feeling was not lost on her either.

"What happened to you Harry?" she asked.

"What happened to you Ginny?" he replied.

They stood there quietly for minutes, lost in each other's gaze. Finally, Ginny turned away. She stooped down to put on her shoes, leaving Harry to stand there and watch her.

The clock chimed in the hallway.

Ginny looked up. "Are you ready? It's time to go and we wouldn't want to be late. What would the reporters say?" She left the room in time to greet Ron and Hermione, who had just entered via Floo Powder.

_  
We watched our lives on the screen._

_I hate the ending myself,_

He made his way to the door, stopping to look at the picture on the side table. It was the photo of his parents on their wedding day. In the midst of the first war, they had found time to get marry and start a family, all the while defying Voldemort three times.

It seemed Harry had lived the opposite life of his parents.

"Harry, are you ready? Ron and Hermione are here."

He looked to the picture next to it. It was of him and Ginny, taken in the summer after his seventeenth birthday, during Bill and Fleur's wedding. The curse was still fresh and the side effects not really known. The whole weight of the war hadn't fallen on his shoulders yet. He was still naïve in thinking Ron, Hermione, and he could go back to places where Voldemort once dwelled and find the remaining Horcruxes with ease. The locket was their first achievement that quickly fell once none of them could figure out how to destroy it.

His fingers went to the place around his neck where it used to lay. Molten metal now remained which Harry had added to his collection on the mantle. It was next to the also melted diadem, a gift from Severus Snape. That man seemed to be full of surprises lately.

His thoughts traveled to the meeting he had with Snape the previous month.

"Harry!" Ginny hissed, entering the room. His head jerked in her direction. "We're going to be late."

Stealing one more glance at the two photographs, each mirroring a similar time in history, neither would share the same ending, Harry followed her out of the room.

__

But it started with an alright scene.

* * *

Harry entered the crowded room. All heads were turned in his direction. Ginny was attached to his arm, beaming at the attention that was being showered on the two. The crowd was clapping, their smiling faces seeming faked.

It surprised Harry that it had been nearly four years since he gave his speech in front of that large crowd on the day he announced the reforming of the D.A. He had left that day feeling inspired by what he saw. The people in the crowd had supported him, believed that he would take them through the war.

_  
It was the roar of the crowd  
That gave me heartache to sing._

He had felt that same way when the D.A. had entered the pub only to find everyone in there cheering them on. Harry had gained the trust of the people through his own means. The actions of Dumbledore's Army spoke louder than any article in _The Daily Prophet_.

Harry knew those days were over.

Ginny squeezed his arm, her lips brushing his ear while she whispered, "At least pretend you're glad to be here."

Harry forced himself to smile at these strangers.

Ginny wove their way around the audience and tables, leading Harry to the front podium. There the Minister waited with a small entourage of photographers.

Harry couldn't help but wonder if this is where Dumbledore had imagined him being when he had first met Harry. All throughout his school years, Dumbledore had guided him along to the crossroads at the end of Harry's sixth year, with as much knowledge the headmaster had deemed worthy to bestow upon the sixteen year old. He had given Harry the choice to decide what his fate would be. He had guided Harry with the notion that there were always choices to be made. There would also be consequences to those choices.

Dumbledore had sheltered Harry for so long than when the truth came out, it felt as Harry had been steamrolled. There truly wasn't a choice for Harry when it came to dealing with Voldemort.

_  
It was a lie when they smiled  
And said, "you won't feel a thing"_

While Harry still held that option to go through with what the prophecy had predicted, Dumbledore presented it as if Harry still had a choice. Dumbledore reaffirmed that no matter what it said, Harry would have gone after Voldemort regardless.

It was true, he would have pledged his after school job to get rid of Voldemort, but he wouldn't have felt so alone in doing so if he had never heard of the prophecy.

Ginny's arm looped out of his and she went up to greet the Minister. She placed a kiss on cheek, hugging him.

Harry blinked and mechanically went to greet the Minister with a hand shake. The relationship between the two had quickly evaporated after their meeting almost a year ago, if there had been much to the relationship to begin with.

"Harry, glad you could finally make one of the fundraisers."

"Well Rufus, I'm sure the pleasure is all yours."

The Minister shot him a look before turning back to the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the hero of our time and the leader of Dumbledore's Army: Harry Potter." The audience renewed their clapping. "I'm sure he'd like to say a few words."

"You seem to being doing fine Minister," Harry replied, a small smile on his lips. "I wouldn't want these people to be delayed from enjoying their food for too long." With a wave to the crowd, Harry disappeared into it.

_  
And as we ran from the cops  
We laughed so hard it would sting  
_

Harry plunged into the multitude, passing by people who were all too quick to pat him on the arm or say a word of thanks. He smiled politely and didn't stay too long with any of them.

Ginny finally found him and corralled him to their seats. She shot him a knowing look and he sat resigned in his seat, picking at the food the house elf had delivered to his table.

_  
_Ron and Hermione were at a different table, set to entertain others. These were the donors and they all warranted attention from the top leaders in the war. There became a parade of talking heads at a podium. Harry wasn't even sure who some of the people were. The names sounded familiar; Harry was at least sure some of them were from older wizarding families.

They talked on and on. Judging by what they were saying, it made the war seem like it had just started. They were already winning and it would be over before long. As long as they had sufficient funds to do so, of course.

_  
If I'm so wrong  
How can you listen all night long? _

Harry shook his head disgusted. None of them knew what it was truly like to be fighting against Death Eaters and Voldemort. He glanced around the room. Except for the members of the D.A. and the few handfuls of Aurors, most of the people attending seemed to be from the upper classes of society. Where were the families that had lost loved ones?

Ginny elbowed him from underneath the table. His attention snapped back to the table. Apparently the speech givers had stopped and the chat had returned to the individual tables.

He jerked out of his slump. Clearing his throat, he turned to the people that were looking at him. "Sorry, what?"

"I had asked if you thought the war would be over soon. There can't be too many Death Eaters left, can there? It's been dreadful for business."

Harry stared into their faces. "Dreadful for business," he repeated. The man who had spoken peered questionably at Harry, nodding slowly. "I wouldn't worry too much, you see, Voldemort wants to shift his sights from demolishing the wizarding world to finishing off the Muggle one first. And now that he has successfully frightened the Muggleborns out of this country or at the very least, made sure they were dead, he has opened up some space in his day planner to be rid of the Muggles. So wizards should be able to walk freely once again as soon as they take Voldemort's oath and submit to his 'Ministry's' rules. Your business shall be booming in no time. Sorry for the inconvenience." Harry stood up, grabbing his cane. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

He had to stifle a laugh at the looks of their faces. He heard Ginny's rapidly defend his words; he distinctly heard "under a lot of stress" being muttered.

_  
Now will it matter after I'm gone?  
Because you never learn a goddamned thing._

He sidestepped through the tables, spying what he had been looking for since he got there. Leaning against the bar, he ordered a pint and slid onto the stool. Luna Lovegood appeared in the stool next to him.

"You might want to watch out Harry, I believed there are some Grathian Googletufts in here."

Harry raised his eyebrows as he took another swig. "Some what?"

She stirred the olive in her drink, "Grathian Googletufts, they like to steal money out of pockets while filling their victims with wool. I heard the Minister had been dispensing them all throughout England."

"I think you might be right Luna," Harry replied, finishing off his beer. He ordered another drink, slightly stronger than the last.

"I don't blame you for Neville's death."

The glass, which was halfway up to Harry lips, stopped. He turned to look at her, placing the glass back down on the counter. This was not the first time Luna had said what was on her mind bluntly. He hadn't spoken much to her, much to any of the D.A. for quite some years. Their conversations focused on what the next mission was or what type of training they were going to do for the day. Harry had broken off from the group some time ago, spending more time at his private home versus the D.A. headquarters.

_  
You're just a sad song with nothing to say_

"I know a lot of the other members think you're to blame for his death but I think they're wrong. Neville was so proud that you asked him to join Dumbledore's Army. He knew that you'd have to make sacrifices to prolong the cause."

"He didn't have to be one of them."

Her blue eyes met his green ones. She reached out and placed a hand on top of his. "Neville understood what he was getting into. He knew it would be a great honor to die while defending against Voldemort by your side than to sit at home." She paused, giving his hand a small squeeze. "I don't think he would have blamed you either." Luna released his hand and slid off the stool. She wandered back into the crowd.

He blinked, wondering if she had glided over to him in a dream. He turned back to his drink and finished it off. He waved over the bartender. "Just line them up."

_  
About a life long wait for a hospital stay_

He placed the last empty glass on the counter, turning it upside down with the rest. His hand was shaking slightly.

"I can't believe it," a voice hissed in his ear as Harry felt two hands swing him around in the stool. Ginny's face swam in front of him. "Not here Harry, you idiot." She pulled him off the stool; he stumbled, grappling for his cane.

"Gerroff Ginny."

"Let's go, I'll tell everyone you're not feeling well. Don't say anything," she hissed, weaving her arm around his and leading him out of the room.

She herded him through the crowd, shaking off people that came up to talk to the great Harry Potter. Ron and Hermione approached the two, but Ginny waved them off, giving them a look that clearly read, 'Later.'

Everything appeared as a blur to Harry as she pulled him through the sea of the wealthy. The alcohol had done wonders to blur out the night's events. Then, he set his eyes on the Minister, who was laughing at something the person next to him said.

Harry pulled out of Ginny's grasp and stumped over to the Minister.

"Harry, have you met –"

"I think I'd like to say a few words now Minister."

Ginny hurried behind him, "Don't mind him Minister, he's not feeling well. We were just going home." She tugged on Harry's arm, "Let's go."

He didn't budge.

_  
And if you think that I'm wrong,_

"You Minister, are the worst Minister we could have at the moment, including Voldemort, who may I add, is indirectly sitting in the actual Minister's office through the work of a puppet. You've turned this war into a mockery. People are dying right now Minister and you rather have some high class dinner with people who could care less who won as long as it didn't hurt their bank vaults rather than setting up a system to protect the ones getting hurt."

The Minister looked past him to Ginny, "Yes, you two should probably hurry home. We wouldn't want our best fighter to get rundown by a cold."

"Look at me!" Harry shouted, ending several conversations at once.

_  
This never meant nothing to you_

The patrons around the two turned their heads to see what was happening. A chain reaction began. The Minister took a step forward, meaning to put Harry in his place but Harry continued.

"Look at me," he repeated. "I'm only twenty-one years old and look at the responsibility that has been placed on me. You want me to kill the wizard that has been plaguing this community for longer than I've been alive. Look at the members of my D.A. – they're barely over the age of twenty-five and yet they've fought more than most of the people in here combined."

_  
I spent my high school career_

_Spit on and shoved to agree_

"I've been fighting Voldemort my whole life Minister, even if I didn't always realize it. I was fighting him in my youth when I lived with my uncle and aunt who despised magic so much I lived in a cupboard under the stairs for the first ten years of my life. And I was there because Voldemort killed my parents over a prophecy that concerned me. I battled against him during my first year at Hogwarts, my second, my fourth, my fifth, and my sixth. My whole life had been devoted to this."

_  
_By now the whole room was silent, listening to the tirades of their hero. Ron pushed through the mob, stepping next to Ginny, unsure of what to do.

"You gave me the leadership of the D.A. because you wanted to make the Ministry look like it was heading in the right direction. You needed to boost their confidence in a crumbling infrastructure. You told me Minister that I was there so you could focus your battle inwards to root out the Death Eaters that were slowly filling places within the Ministry. It was a great fight you put up Minister, it lasted, what, two – three years. A feat considering Voldemort already had one foot in the door."

"Now listen here –" the Minister tried.

_  
So I could watch all my heroes  
Sell a car on TV_

"No, Minister, I think the people have heard more than enough from you. You have lied and manipulated everything your precious _Prophet_ has said since this war began just to keep your people happy. Do you realize that a majority of them already know exactly what is happening? Do you want to know why Minister? They're living it right now."

_Bring out the old guillotine  
We'll show 'em what we all mean._

"Maybe you have been too narrow sighted in reading the fine print of the _Prophet_ that you have missed the rising death tolls. Have you even realized that most of the Muggleborns have left Britain? The Order and the D.A. have been scrambling around the whole country finding them before Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

_  
If I'm so wrong  
How can you listen all night long?_

Harry turned to the others in the crowd, catching his breath. They all looked at him warily. A few kept glancing toward his free hand, watching for a wand. The other members of the D.A. that he could see kept their faces stoic. They weren't about to get on his side but they were also not aligning with the Minister. The few Aurors looked ready to strike Harry down if he made any threatening moves.

_  
Now will it matter long after I'm gone?  
Because you never learn a goddamned thing._

No one said anything. Some shook their heads disparagingly. The silence pressed in. Harry felt alone in his beliefs.

Harry coughed feebly. "I'm not going to be able to fight all of your battles."

Sensing Harry's rant was weakening, Scrimgeour stepped closer to the young man. "I only asked you to fight one. This bloody war has gone on long enough without you doing anything significant. You've only been just a name Potter."

"In that case, have fun Minister when the last rocks of the foundation come tumbling down. I'm glad you understand exactly what Voldemort wants you to do."

Harry began walking away; the crowd parted easily, none wanted to be close to him.

_You're just a sad song with nothing to say  
About a life long wait for a hospital stay  
_

"Just you wait Potter," Scrimgeour called out, taking steps toward the retreating figure, "you'll see you were the one mistaken. The public loves me. I have made it the point of my ministry to end the reign of You-Know-Who and we are succeeding."

Harry stopped, allowing the words to sink in. He coughed slightly, wincing at the pain. He pivoted around, analyzing the Minister.

Scrimgeour's hand was up, pointing at Harry. His face was strained, angry red blotches distorting the feline features. "We are succeeding," he repeated again, trying to convey the message to those listening. He fell silent, expecting Harry to attack him.

Finally, Harry calmly replied, "If we are winning Minister, it is not because of your doing. It is because of the people who died defending this country against Voldemort. They gave up everything to see the prevention of the Dark Lord's reign over the country they loved. They had something to believe in, something worth fighting for. The Death Eaters have no reason to fight."

_  
And if you think that I'm wrong,  
This never meant nothing to you_

The Minister said nothing. He let his arm drop to his side.

"I just wanted you to understand Minister," Harry continued, turning his back on the Minister once more.

"You're out Potter. I've had enough with your antics. Ron will take over Dumbledore's Army. He understands what the Ministry needs to be done."

_  
So go, go away, just go, run away._

Harry said nothing but continued walking away. A low murmur was beginning to fill the room.

"Leave then you coward. If you were supposed to be the Chosen One then why have you waited seven years to go after You-Know-Who? If you have the power to defeat him, then what are you waiting for?"

Harry stopped again, thinking of what to say._  
_

_But where did you run to? And where did you hide?  
Go find another way, price you pay  
_

Turning for the last time to the leader of a broken society, he asked, "What are you doing now Minister? Collecting money for a government you don't govern?" He paused. "Don't talk about things you don't understand and don't ever call me a coward."

He took many steps away from the Minister. His cane softly echoed on the ground below him. Addressing the crowd now, he said, "I hope all of you learned a lesson tonight."

As he made his way to the door, Ginny caught up with him, still whispering to people that he was under s lot of stress. She slipped her arm around his waist, cooing nothings into his ear. He disentangled himself from her, roughly eschewing her.

_You're just a sad song with nothing to say_

She stood there in the middle of the crowd, not knowing how to fix the gaffe this would make the following day in the _Prophet_. She was vaguely aware of a camera catching their moment of distress.

_  
About a life long wait for a hospital stay_

Harry swung open the door, not deterred by anyone. The alcohol that had been buzzing in his ears was beginning to wear off. A headache had replaced the boiling anger. He kept walking until he had reached the end of the corridor. He pinched the bridge of his nose to settle his thoughts. Another coughing fit grabbed hold, leaving him feeling weaker than before.

_  
And if you think that I'm wrong,_

Scrimgeour was still rooted to the spot. His eyes were watching the trail that Harry had left. The volume of the room was beginning to rise again. He blinked, trying to shake off the fight he just had with his top general in the war. Clearing his throat, he sought Ron out in the crowd, not realizing he was in front of him, and strode over to him. He seized his hand with a firm handshake, ensuring that Ron had his full support as the new leader of Dumbledore's Army.

_  
This never meant nothing to you, come on_

Ron grimly accepted the challenge, quoting to the news reporter nearby, that he hoped he could work out an understanding with Harry, who he thought was still an important piece in this war.

__

You're just a sad song with nothing to say  
About a life long wait for a hospital stay  
And if you think that I'm wrong,  
This never meant nothing to you.

* * *

-Anaticulapraecantrix, 2008

We're getting toward the end. Please read and review.


	13. Famous Last Words

**

* * *

**

The Black Parade

**Track 13 – Famous Last Words**

* * *

_Now I know_

"The Deathly Hallows is a very dangerous place. I believe it is where Voldemort is amassing his supporters right now and where he is. The weapon key to defeating him is hidden there."

"You mean we're finally going after him?"

"I'm finally going after him. The D.A. will be working with the Order and the remaining Auror force to detain the Death Eaters."

"And why are we still listening to you? I thought Scrimgeour fired you."

_  
That I can't make you stay_

The green eyes flashed. "Well Seamus, Scrimgeour was found dead last week. The Death Eaters have quietly seized control of the _Prophet_ and have kept everything hushed up. I'm sure most of his decisions are now moot anyway."

The heads of the D.A. swiveled to Ron, who was leaning against the wall. He nodded slowly, agreeing with Harry's story. They slowly turned back to Harry, who waiting patiently for the attention to return.

A figure in the back briefly caught his attention. Ginny was resting against the doorframe, listening to the conversation. He didn't acknowledge her and began laying out the plan for the D.A. to follow once they got inside Voldemort's current lair.

_  
But where's your heart?_

He didn't fill them on everything and waited until the Order showed up. Once again, he began going over the course for the operation. The room was silent as they absorbed what Harry was telling them. This was a mission that they wanted no mistakes in. If it went accordingly, it would be their last one. And it wouldn't end with a box six feet underground.

Ginny slid from the room; only Harry noticed her absence. He threw himself back into the meeting, dictating every detail he had dug up talking to a few Death Eaters he had captured. And some facts he had earned from a reliable source.

_  
But where's your heart?_

Before Harry broke the assembly off, he told them, "I'm not telling any of you that you have to come with me. Many have said my previous missions have been too foolhardy so I'm giving everyone a choice. Whether you want to join me or not, it is all up to you."

They left, allowing them time to make arrangements or say goodbyes. Some Order members, Tonks and Kingsley included, Disapparated to the location of the remaining Aurors that had managed to survive the latest Death Eater attack.

It would be these final hours before they left, where they could all find some solace before the impending battle.

* * *

_  
But where's your..._

Harry finally found her in a side room, sitting alone on the loveseat, gazing out the window. She turned when he entered.

"You lied to them," she accused. "I had thoughts about telling Ron."

Harry eased down into the cushion next to her, leaning the cane against the armrest. "So am I right to assume you went straight off to Voldemort, telling him of my plan?"

"He's not at the Deathly Hallows nor is there any weapon hidden there. It's just a place full of Dark Magic."

Her lack of denial brought a smile on his face. "So, is he currently bunkering down there, waiting to finish us off?"

"Harry, I had to tell him –"

"I know; it was my plan all along. Now he's right where I want him for once."

Her eyes seared into his, "You used me to execute your suicide mission?"

"I've been very careful as to what exactly I have said to you for the past six months."

_And I know_

She rolled her eyes, biting back a scathing response. Sighing, she continued, "This isn't easy for me Harry, I don't want to see my family get killed. The Order has always approved of what I told him."

Harry looked at her. He refrained from the retort that was desperate to come out. He coughed deeply, wiping away blood. "Listen Gin, the reason I'm here is that I want you to come fight on our side, with me."

Ginny was already shaking her head, replying, "I can't, that was one of the promises I made him. I wouldn't fight against him."

"Listen, I need you to fight with me. There isn't going to be another battle after this, I'm running out of time."

_There's nothing I can say_

"You haven't even destroyed the last two Horcruxes yet. Ron told me he saw you wearing the locket around you neck the other day. The diadem was never located after the D.A. went to Hogwarts. If it were at the Deathly Hallows, he would have moved it by now. What are you playing at? Do you want to die Harry?"

"There's no more time," he repeated, placing his hand on hers. "Please, I'm asking you Ginny, the one I fell in love with, to fight with me and together we can defeat Voldemort."

She pulled her hand from his grasp. "I'll fight with the D.A. but not by your side."

_  
To change that part_

Harry bit his lip. He knew he was going to receive that answer, but hearing it made it more real in his heart. He coughed again. Breathing deeply, he begged, "Ginny, please, fight with me."

They gazed at each other. The room drew silent except for the faint ticking of a clock that sat on a shelf. Emotions swirled throughout the room, enveloping the two young people present.

_  
To change that part_

Ginny leaned into him; he placed his head on top of hers, breathing in her sweet flowery scent. He closed his eyes, remembering the few moments they had been able to share together before the war started. The moments by the lake seemed so long ago.

"I'll fight with the D.A.," she finally replied. "I've always been the third wheel in this relationship. I knew it was always going to be you versus him anyways, why get in the way?" She pulled back.

He turned his face, not able to look into her eyes anymore; emotion was threatening to make itself known. He fastened a smile to his face, and slowly stood up. He bent down, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Goodbye Ginny."

__

To change...

_

* * *

_

_  
So many  
Bright lights, they cast a shadow_

Harry stood once again in front of the last of the resistance. The groups had all intermingled, but here stood Dumbledore's Army, the Order of the Phoenix, and the Aurors. All had made it their goal to defeat Voldemort and his Death Eaters and all had suffered greatly for it.

There were friends scattered through the crowd, most thought Harry had lost his mind, but none would refuse to fight in this fight. They all believed him when he said this would be the last one; most had assumed Dumbledore had told him how to do it and only three others besides Harry knew exactly what it was.

_But can I speak?_

Despite being in the room so full of people, Harry felt irrevocably alone.

The prophecy had set him apart. He had lost the rest of himself during the war.

Harry cleared his throat. It took several tries before the whole room had settled down. It unnerved him to feel so many eyes upon him. He hated always being in the spotlight, always being watched by someone.

_  
Well is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete_

"I just wanted to go over a few last items while we wait for the signal."

The room continued to stare; he knew they were analyzing his appearance, yet they didn't really see what was happening. The faded eyes did not mean he was tired. The hollowed out cheeks didn't mean he had missed a few meals. The dark circles lining his eyes did not mean a few sleepless nights.

He coughed slightly, pulling out a small vial from within his robes.

"What signal?" yelled one of the Aurors. "And from whom?"

There was a murmur of agreement amongst the crowd. That was one detail Harry had not mentioned earlier in his outline.

Harry downed the vial and vanished it away with his wand before directing his attention back to the room.

_  
A life that's so demanding  
I get so weak_

"I sent someone ahead to let me know when the opportune moment has arrived."

Heads turned back and forth trying to figure out who wasn't there anymore. They hadn't seen anyone leave and for what they could tell, everyone was accounted for. Most eyes quickly found Ginny, assuming she was the one who had been sent off early.

Harry's eyes found her too, but quickly looked away.

"Now when the signal arrives," he continued, "we will Apparate to the point I indicated on the map. No one will proceed into the place until we have all arrived. Voldemort will be waiting with his men and dark creatures. Give no mercy for none will be given to us. There is no Ministry to take prisoners to."

He dared one last glance at Ginny. "I'll be going into the Hallows alone, I won't need backup. Voldemort and I will face off by ourselves." Ginny didn't meet his eyes.

Why was this so hard? He could have just told her the truth. Harry took a step toward her. He would tell her now, in front of the whole room if he had to.

_A love that's so demanding  
I can't speak_

Beside Harry a silver doe appeared and was already vaporizing before most had a chance to see it clearly. Harry caught some of the Order member thinking over what they had seen. If they knew whose Patronus it was, they didn't object; it was too close to the start of the mission to back down now.

The moment was forgotten. "Let's go."

* * *

_  
I am not afraid to keep on living_

The wind whipped past Harry's face. The weather here was so unlike what it had been in London. The heat of the day was lost as the sun began to set. They stood at the edge of a forest, waiting to assemble.

When the last group arrived, Harry started forward. His cane was inside his robes, waiting for its chance to strike. The potions he had taken before he left were set to numb the pain he felt for hopefully the entire time it took to take Voldemort down.

_  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone _

The group behind hesitated. This was the last chance to turn back. Finally, Remus stepped out, hand and hand with Tonks, and began following Harry. The rest of the group began moving toward imminent doom. Some looked into the last visages of the sun, hoping it wouldn't be the last time they saw it.

_  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven_

Though many of them were weary, they marched on. The black parade.

_  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

Harry unearthed the entrance into the underground cavern. They descended into darkness.

* * *

They had been waiting for them to arrive. Spells were shot off so fast from both sides that the quiet cave had exploded with sounds.

_  
Can you see_

Harry had jumped into battle, scanning the sea of black for one pale figure with his gleaming red eyes. He fought his way through the mass.

In time, the lines that had divided the two offending parties had blended together. They knocked off each other and turned around to battle a new foe.

Dementors swooped in; their rattling breathes filled the ears of their would-be victims. The dark gloom of the cave was illuminated by several silver Patronuses.

_  
My eyes are shining bright_

Harry continued looking for the imposing figure of Voldemort. In his heart, he was looking for her. He wanted to fight with her and make sure she would get through this fight alive.

But he knew that it couldn't be. Not anymore.

Pushing her from his mind, a Death Eater stood in front of him. A blast of a spell sped toward him. He easily blocked it and sent back a disarming jinx. The small piece of wood flew out of the Death Eater's hand. Before Harry could grab it, he was tackled from the side.

He hit the stone floor hard, wheezing. The illumination of a green light fluttered past overhead. He twisted, seeing it was Remus who had nearly flattened him.

Remus rolled, erecting a shield charm as another volley of spells rained down on the two.

Harry spat out some blood upon the cold floor. He brought up his wand and with one sweep, sent the three approaching Death Eaters hurtling backwards. Remus was already on his feet and pulled Harry up.

_  
'Cause I'm out here  
On the other side_

Remus clamped his hand on Harry's shoulder. He couldn't bring himself to say the words that he wanted to tell Harry. There hadn't been a chance in the D.A.'s headquarters. Some of came down to pride, Remus had been largely an opponent to Harry's recent activities. But Harry was still James and Lily's only son. He would still do anything in his power to protect him.

He settled with a slight squeeze. Harry nodded, understanding without words what Remus was trying to say. Then Harry was off once again in the crowd.

The battle waged on. The Dementors had all been cajoled away. Most of the Inferi were once again corpses. The wounded were being carried away from the battlegrounds, waiting for the trained Healers that were fighting alongside the resistance would find them easier.

_Of a jet black hotel mirror  
And I'm so weak_

Still Harry could not find him. Perhaps he hadn't come; it had been a trick against Harry. He had brought them all here to die.

His knee was starting to hurt. The bubbling pain in his chest was weighing heavily on him. More blood painted the ground at his feet.

A large influx of magic garnered Harry's attention. His scar seared in pain. That had to be him.

He pushed through a crowd, blasting his way past several Death Eaters.

Green eyes met red.

_  
Is it hard understanding_

_I'm incomplete_

A grin appeared on Voldemort's gaunt face. Killing another Auror, he turned and disappeared into the throng of black.

Harry could see where Voldemort was going. The chase had begun. His feet hardly made noise as he ran down his objective.

As he ran, he saw Ginny in the distance, but made no heed to change his course. The decision was made.

_  
A love that's so demanding  
I get weak_

And as stone gave way to soft sand, Harry began the final battle of his life

* * *

Much of the coliseum lay in ruins. A low lying cloud of dust hovered in the air. The ghostly spectators continued to watch the finale of the battle.

"Is this really it Potter?" a voice rang out into the air.

_  
I am not afraid to keep on living_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

Harry approached the struggling Dark Lord. His breathing was labored. Several scratches were scattered around his face. Blood was dripping from his chin.

Voldemort snarled at the struggling youth, frustrated that he couldn't undo the magic that bound him to the wall. The gleam of Gryffindor's Sword caught his eye. "What are you going to do – run me through with a sword?"

_Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm going to do."

The sword slid easily into flesh and bone. It hit the stone behind and became stuck. Harry's pale fingers slid off the hilt.

He stumbled back from the figure of Voldemort. His scar was exploding with pain. He had to get away from Voldemort. The sand shifted beneath his feet. He fell to his knees. The world seemed to focus in on the two living people in the arena.

_  
I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

Voldemort began laughing; it echoed throughout the arena. "Potter you truly are naïve. I thought dear Dumbledore had told you all about my Horcruxes. You cannot defeat me until they've all been destroyed. You haven't…"

Harry laughed despite the pain he was feeling. He held out his blood stained hand, wiggling the fingers for emphasis.

The laughter stopped. Harry kept his eyes on the sand; the focus was going in and out. He felt so heavy.

The curse had won.

_  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven_

Voldemort began laughing once more; he had discovered the wound was fatal. Harry flinched at the sound. He gasped for air, hacking into the sand and spitting up blood. Sticky hands met grainy sand. His arms were shaking at the exertion of just keeping himself up.

He raised his head to the once again silent Voldemort.

"You not discovering the counter curse is the best treat Potter," Voldemort chortled.

_  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

A grim smile momentarily flashed on Harry's face. He wheezed, muttering, "Your death is mine."

Voldemort's reply was more laughing. It filled Harry's ears. He shuttered, trying to get it out of his head.

He was alone.

_  
These bright lights have always blinded me_

The faux sunlight burned on his back. Sweat intermingled with blood. Harry's breathes came short and quick.

Voldemort had stopped moving. He could still hear the laughter.

It was going to be the last thing he heard.

_  
These bright lights have always blinded me_

His brain was losing oxygen; he was in agony. He sputtered some more blood across the darkening sand below him.

His arms finally gave out. He fell down, anticipating the course sand to grate at his face.

_  
I say_

He fell into a soft grass. Blinking stupidly, he propped himself up on his arms.

Ginny collapsed beside him, her cheeks a faint rosy color. She was smiling bright. Her hair had fallen out of the curls it was set in. She brushed a persistent strand behind her ear.

"I didn't think Auntie Muriel was going to let you go," she quipped, suppressing the laugh.

_  
I see you lying next to me_

"Her perfume was dreadful; I thought I was going to need a Bubble Head Charm or risk gagging. I didn't think that would make a good impression," he replied.

She finally giggled. Ginny stretched out on the grass, her hands tucked underneath her cheek. A soft wind picked up. He inhaled her sweet flowery scent.

He looked in her eyes. "Ginny –"

_  
With words I thought I'd never speak_

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me to dance."

Harry shot her a look, "I told you Ginny, this can't work. I'm cursed."

"And I told you I would wait. Why shouldn't you be allowed some fun before this war is upon us?"

_  
Awake and unafraid_

He looked away. "I'm scared," he whispered.

She scooted closer. "Harry it is okay to be scared, Voldemort is –"

"It's not him," he quickly replied. He turned back to her, searching for the right words to say.

_  
Asleep or dead_

"Then what?" she probed.

He inhaled slowly, trying to collect his thoughts. "I'm scared of losing you," he finally conceded. "And not just you, but our relationship to this war."

Tears were forming in Ginny's eyes. "I wouldn't let that happen."

_  
'Cause I see you lying next to me_

A smile graced his lips. "I just want you to know Ginny that no matter what, no matter what this war does to me, you will always be first here." He patted his chest, beneath which his heart beat. "Even if this part needs to battle Voldemort," he finished, pointing to his head.

Ginny wiped her eyes. Harry leaned back into the grass, gazing at her soft features.

"Do you think we'll get the chance to have a wedding like this?" she asked.

_  
With words I thought I'd never speak_

"No," Harry responded. Ginny lifted her head from the grass. Harry continued, "You'd like a smaller wedding, just family and close friends. You wouldn't have some big billowing dress like Fleur's." He paused. "It'll just be me and you dancing together in the twilight."

_  
Awake and unafraid_

"I love you Harry."

He grinned, pushing himself up on one arm. "I love you too." A pause, as the lightning bugs began their ascent into the dying day. "I'd like to have that dance now," he said, reaching out to Ginny.

_  
Asleep or dead_

As he went to clasp her hand, he felt nothing but sand. Blinking, the cool meadow vanished, leaving the barren Deathly Hallows in its wake.

Harry coughed, sending a cloud of dust into the air before him. He rolled over, unfurling the crumpled arms beneath him.

Tears were rolling down his cheeks. The pain hit him harder than before.

_  
I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

_  
_He shivered as a coldness crept up him. His fingers dug into the sand as another spasm of pain rocked his body.

Is this what Neville felt like?

He spat out another mouthful of blood. He had told the dying Neville that he was going home, that everything would be alright.

He was alone.

_  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

Harry's lips were chattering as his breathing became more labored. It was so cold.

His parents would be waiting for him. And Sirius. They'd all be there to welcome him.

His lungs were filling with blood too rapidly. He couldn't expel the vital lifeline from the airways. Harry weakly coughed, nothing was helping anymore.

Another shiver ran down his body. He felt so alone, so cold.

But he was going home.

_  
I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone _

He remembered seeing Neville's scared face, as Harry clutched his hand. He had been repeating the same phrase. "It's not home," was said on his dying breath.

Harry choked and sputtered. He was so tired. The tears were over.

As he took his last few breathes, Harry's thoughts returned to Ginny at the hillock after Bill and Fleur's wedding. They had danced well into the night, the ravages of the war furthest from both of their minds.

Harry's eyes slowly closed.

__

Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

* * *

-Anaticulapraecantrix, 2008

One more chapter. Please review!


	14. Blood

**

* * *

**

The Black Parade

**Track 14 - Blood**

* * *

Harry sat propped up against several pillows. His pallid complexion matched the blandness of the hospital room he was currently occupying. The white blanket lay at his waist. His eyes were half shut.

_Well they encourage your complete cooperation,_

He fell into a coughing fit and reached out for the cup at his bedside table. He spat out a mouthful of blood. The coughing subsided and the shaky hand replaced the cup on the faux wood top.

He collapsed back against the pillows.

_  
Send you roses when they think you need to smile._

He looked past the small vase of flowers on the table toward the silent clock on the wall. They would release him in another five hours when his mandatory stay would expire. More likely, Harry would demand to leave at that time which none of the healers would object to. He was only here because after he expelled what seemed like a pint of blood at the battlefield, Lupin had insisted he get treatment. Harry's retort was drowned out when he blacked out.

He was so tired. It was getting toward the end; his body was finally losing the battle against the curse Voldemort had placed on him as he traveled from the Dursleys five years ago. His hand subconsciously found the necklace around his neck. He fingered the front of the locket, tracing the markings on its front.

A quiet knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. "Excuse me, Mr. Potter…"

_  
I can't control myself because I don't know how,_

Harry snatched up his wand and banished the vase of flowers. "I said to leave me alone!" The vase shattered against the wall next to the door. "What is it that you people don't get with privacy? LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The flowers fell to the tiled floor. The shards of glass formed a broken bed. Water pooled underneath.

"Sorry, Mr. Potter… it er… won't happen…" The door clicked shut.

_  
And they love me for it honestly, I'll be here for a while._

Harry fell once against back into the pillows. His wand dropped from his hand and rolled away. They never left him alone, always checking in on him and bringing him flowers once she stopped coming by.

His gaze fell on the empty chair beside his bed. Did he really expect her to show up? He hadn't expected it for years. And now that he knew…

A frustrated growl escaped his throat. How hadn't he known? He was foolhardy; he had let his emotions win over reasonable thought. Tears surged to his eyes – well, damn it all he was done letting his emotions win over. He scrubbed at his eyes when his lungs seized again.

_So give them blood, blood, gallons of the stuff!_

It was definitely getting worst. He spat out another mouthful of blood into the cup. His whole body was shaking from the ordeal. His wheezing filled the silence that was earlier present. Once again, his hands went to the necklace. He pulled it off to get a better look.

Sytherin's locket. One of the first Horcruxes he had recovered after Dumbledore's death and now one of the last to be destroyed. It still refused to open but he knew that there was no note inside telling Voldemort the real one had been switched; inside still housed a bit of Voldemort's soul. He tried to think back to the cave; maybe there was a clue there. He had gone back again after refinding the locket to see if there was something there to be used to destroy it. Nothing was there. Gryffindor's Sword was of no use.

The door once again opened.

_  
Give them all that they can drink and it will never be enough._

Harry didn't even bother with verbally abusing the healer. He just picked up his wand, quickly forming several small glass balls and chucked them at the person entering his room.

Another wand was produced, blasting the fine spun glass into dust. The door was shut behind him. The cloak was pulled down.

Harry lowered his wand. "I can't believe you got past security."

Severus Snape's beady black eyes swept the room before he approached his former student. He sat down in the vacant chair. "The dunderheads were too busy comforting the hysteric assistant to notice anything else." He glanced sideways at the glass of blood before turning back to Harry.

"Don't you know this is a cross road for the D.A. and Order members? You could be caught. And then I'll have to explain to them why I'm cavorting with a Death Eater."

"Great to see you sober Potter."

_  
So give them blood, blood, blood._

"They checked me on my way in here." The ends of Snape's lips twitched upward. "What do you want Snape?" He coughed into his hand, dismayed to see blood glistening on his skin.

"I know I haven't been able to help –"

"We haven't spoken in almost two years. After Neville's death, I came to you for help and you shunned me. No one else would listen. No one else would understand. And definitely not her." Harry's eyes flashed, at the mention of her, "When did you know she was one of you? Why did you never bother to tell me? Did you think that precious Potter couldn't handle the truth, like everyone else?" He rant was halted when he began coughing again.

_  
Grab a glass because there's going to be a flood!_

The cup was filled halfway with his blood. The little color that was left in his skin was gone.

_A celebrated man amongst the gurneys._

"Do you see what I've become Snape? I'm nothing more than a name to them all. I've got nothing left to give. He's taken everything from me."_  
_

"You are the only one who can stop him Potter. He is terrified of you."

"This curse is going to stop me Snape. We are linked together because of this. If we fight, it gets worse. Sometimes if I destroy a Horcrux, it gets worse. The healers here can't keep patching me up to live for another few months at a time. I've stopped those treatments long ago."

_  
They can fix me proper with a bit of luck._

Harry closed his eyes momentarily. He was tired. Harry looked down at the locket clenched in his hand. It couldn't have been that simple.

"I frankly am surprised they still want to, judging by your bedside manner."

_  
The doctors and the nurses they adore me so,_

Snape pointedly stared at the shattered vase and wilting flowers by the door. "I have no doubt that the assistant in the foyer had recently come by to check up on you."

"She'll be asking me for my autograph next time she takes my temperature and chit chatting to her friends about the whole ordeal tomorrow and warp it into how I'm such a nice patient by the time the _Prophet_ lurks in to get a story about me."

_  
But it's really quite alarming cause I'm such an awful fuck._

_Oh thank you!_

He gaze still on the locket, he asked, "What are you doing here Snape?"

"I know the counter curse." Harry's eyes left the gold locket momentarily. "The Dark Lord let it slip; I do not know if he even realizes what he said."

Harry rolled the bedside table closer to him. He scooted the glass of his blood closer to him.

_I gave you blood, blood, gallons of the stuff,_

"You must defeat him with your true love by your side, fighting along with you." Harry once again looked at his former professor. "Love will defeat the spell."

Harry dropped the locket into the cup of blood. It hissed and frothed. The noise filled the void of silence that had permeated after Snape made his revelation.

_  
I gave you all that you can drink and it has never been enough._

"Love will break the curse."

_I gave you blood, blood, blood,  
I'm the kind of human wreckage that you love!_

_

* * *

_

The End.

* * *

-Anaticulapraecantrix, 2008

AN: There it is: the whole story. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I had fun writing it.  
To those who are interested in the actually chronology of the story, here is the order in which the events take place: Chapter 8 (Grimmauld Place), 3, 5, 9, 4, 8 (St. Mungo's), 11, 7, 10, 6, 14, 12, 2, 13, 1.

Please read and review!


End file.
